From Hate To Love
by Ms.Fuzz Ball
Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams
1. Enter New Genin!

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Enter New Genins!**

Sakura was walking down the main village road towards the old academy that she had once attended with Naruto and Sasuke, today she would be receiving her own team of Genins to train. As she walked into the academy she bumped straight into the chest of her former team mate and love Sasuke Uchiha.

"You should what where your going kunoichi." Sasuke said in a rough tone.

"Get lost traitor." Sakura said and pushed by him two go and meet her new team.

When Sakura entered the room she met her new team which consisted of Yuri H. a small boy that was leaning against the walls, he was supposed to have to best scores in the academy. **_He reminds me of that loser Sasuke. _**

"Hello are you Sakura-sensei?" a girl with blonde hair asked.

"Yeah I am ill be your team leader for a while, and your Miki?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah thats Yuri over there in the corner and well...oh kami where is Kenji." Miki said with her hands on her lips.

"The loser didn't come back from lunch yet." Yuri said from the corner not bothering to even look at the two females. Then as if he knew they were waiting for him a kid came in with black hair in an all black out fit and blue tint sunglasses. He didn't look to fit to be a ninja.

"And i was half expecting a miniature Naruto to walk through the door. Your Kenji right? Why are you late you better have a good reason." Sakura asked

"I was eating." was all the boy said and walked into the classroom. Sakura sighed this team is almost worse than the one she was on when she was little.

"Ok were going out to the training pitch to see where all of your individual strengths lie. Once we figure those out we will i don't know ill think of something when we get there.

* * *

Sasuke was walking down the corridors of the academy when he heard loud fighting crashes and yelling coming from the room that his new team was supposed to be in. A normal Sensei would run in there to make sure everything is ok but since Sasuke is Sasuke he figured if they killed each other before he got there it would be less work for him. Sadly when he got there they were both still alive. He expected it to be the two guys of the team fighting but was surprised to see it was a guy and girl fighting and another one of the boys trying to get them to stop.

"What the hell is going on in here." Sasuke yelled from the doorway making the boy who wasn't fighting jump.

"Your supposed to be the oh so hot Uchiha Sasuke? I don't think you look that great. The girl said. Sasuke was a bit taken back by the comment but just ignored it only sending her the famous Uchiha glare.

"Ok what are your names?" Sasuke asked while sitting down on the teachers desk.

"Shouldn't you already know that? Isn't it you job to look up information about us before you meet us." The boy who was fighting asked.

"Yeah well i didn't feel like wasting my time on studying snot nose brats." Sasuke replied.

"I'm sorry Sasuke-sensei Rin-chan and Yuki don't mean to come off as jerks it just sometimes happens. Rin-Chan is the girl over in the corner with the baby blue hair. Yuki is that boy over there and I'm Daiki." Daiki responded trying to get in Sasuke's good grace.

"Which is funning because your name means great value and your going to be the worst member of this team." Rin said while throwing a kunai at his head, it would have made a direct hit if it wasn't for the fact that Sasuke threw another kunai and knocked it out of its path.

"I really don't like any of you. Rin your already a real bitch and your what only twelve? Yuki your a smart ass and Daiki you remind me of Sakura to much." Sasuke said "Come on were going to the training pitch so i can judge all of your abilities and see if your even worth being my team or if i should just send you back to the academy."

* * *

As the two teams and their Sensei's walked towards the same pitch that both Sasuke and Sakura had first trained on with Kakashi they weren't exactly pleased to meet eachother.

"What are you doing here." Sakura asked with her hands on her hips.

"Whats it look like I'm going to do I'm going to train my new team." Sasuke replied

"Well to bad my teams going to train here." Sakura yelled while pushing him.

"Still as immature and weak as ever." Sasuke said making Sakura fume.

"Well at least i didn't go off with some gay child molester to get more power, I sought the help of Tsunade-sensei." Sakura said knowing she hit a nerve.

"Well how about we just both train here your team vs my team, i needed to test their abilities, i was going to do it myself but hey less work for me." Sasuke said and Sakura silently agreed as she walked onto the training pitch.

"Ok Uchiha three matches. Come on Miki your first i wanna see what you can do." Sakura said while pushing Miki into the pitch.

"Ok well if your going to choose a girl ill put in my girl go on Rin." Sasuke said.

"I don't wanna go against her she isn't worth my time shes weak." Rin said and didn't budge.

"Having some problems with your team, Uchiha." Sakura taunted him.

"Rin if you don't go out there right now I will send you back to the academy. Along with the rest of your team." Sasuke yelled making Yuki yell at Rin to go fight Miki and get it over with. Rin finally did as she was told and smiled evilly at Miki. They both pulled out kunais and fought with each other, it was a rather uninteresting fight because Rin's skill greatly out weighed Miki's and she easily beat her. Sakura sighed this wasn't looking to great.

"Come on Kenji." Sakura said while rubbing her temples and healing Miki's wounds. Kenji walked up and put on his sunglasses.

"ok Yuki how about you go on up this kid looks weird he should be easy for you." Sasuke said. As Yuki walked up to Kenji he knew Kenji's skill and that if he wasn't taking a battle seriously he wouldn't take off the his sunglasses.

"What you don't think I'm worth you time kid." Yuki said. Kenji didn't say anything he was looking off in the sky somewhere which was making Yuki mad.

"Ill teach you to just ignore me." Yuki yelled and ran at him with a kunai in hand. Sasuke just sighed into his hand he knew the worst way to go into a fight was with you angry and your opponent calm. Kenji blocked his attack and hit some of his chakra points making him cough up blood. Yuki clutched his chest area and fell to his knees. Sasuke just looked at him and wasn't moving.

"Well aren't you going to help him." Sakura yelled.

"What do you want me to do kiss his wound and tell him it will be ok." Sasuke yelled back. Sakura just rolled her eyes and healed his wound. She then turned to Kenji.

"Judging from your attack your from the Hyuuga clan?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah what of it." He replied

"Are you the main branch?" Sakura asked

"Yeah."

"You must be Hinabi's kid." Sakura replied he didn't say anything just walked over to sit in the shade.

"Ok last fight were tied ok Yuri your turn." Sakura said. Sasuke nodded at Daiki and Daiki shook his head no.

"What the hell is wrong with my team." Sasuke said to no one in particular making Sakura laugh causing Sasuke to shoot her an evil glare.

"Why wont you fight Yuri he doesn't seem so tough." Sasuke said knowing he was lying he had heard about this Yuri kid he was supposed to the Sasuke of his year.

"You don't understand this kid will kill me." Daiki said

"He wont kill you Sakura or I will step in if it gets to tough and Sakura here is one of the best medic nins we have here in Konoha so even if you are on the blink of death she can fix you up in 10 minutes tops." Sasuke said. Sakura was slightly surprised by his comment he hadn't called her Sakura since she yelled at him when he came back to Konoha let alone acknowledge her skill as a medic nin. Sasuke finally convinced Daiki to fight and Yuri easily beat him and could have killed him but didn't knowing their was two top rank Jounin right next to him.

"Looks like my team wins." Sakura said

"But you still have a very weak one, reminds me of you" Sasuke said nodding in Miki's direction.

"And you have one who thinks hes the greatest thing on this earth and has attitude problems, reminds me of you." Sakura said nodding in Yuki's direction "Skill is a lot easier to fix that attitude problems." Sakura said, and Sasuke knew it was true but he wasn't about to admit that she was right. He knew it would be in no time that Miki would be stronger than Rin, this was Sakura we were talking about now.

After the three battles both leaders sent their teams home and told them to report to different locations at 7 A.M for their first training practice. After the genin left it left Sakura and Sasuke alone. They were about to head off in different directions without even so much as a good bye when they heard a certain blonde ninja.

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme!" Naruto yelled

"Hey Naruto." Sakura greeted him and he embraced her in a hug.

"How do you guys like your new team?" Naruto asked.

"You gave me a team with a weak kid and two kids with attitude problems." Sasuke replied.

"Well i like my team, except maybe Yuri he reminds me to much as Yuki who reminds me of this guy." Sakura said.

"Are you two still fighting." Naruto asked and practically yelled. "Come on ill treat you two to ramen, one of the perks of being Hokage, I get free ramen!" Naruto said while dragging them to the nearest ramen stand. The whole time neither Sakura or Sasuke would talk to each other, eventually the three went there separate way and Naruto was left thinking about plan to get Sakura and Sasuke to be on civil turns again.

* * *

**A/N: Ok yay first chapter is up what did you guys think of it lotsa reviews please!**

**-Fuzzi**

**Just to help you guys out ill write down the names here again of the new genin's because i know it can get kinda confusing with OC's **

**Sakura's Team: Miki, Yuri, Kenji**

**Sasuke's Team: Ren, Yuki, Daiki**


	2. Naruto's Plans

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP: **"Are you two still fighting." Naruto asked and practically yelled. "Come on ill treat you two to ramen, one of the perks of being Hokage, I get free ramen!" Naruto said while dragging them to the nearest ramen stand. The whole time neither Sakura or Sasuke would talk to each other, eventually the three went there separate way and Naruto was left thinking about plan to get Sakura and Sasuke to be on civil turns again.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Naruto's Plans**

Naruto sat in the Hokage's office trying to think up devious plans to make his two best friends because friends again. **_Sigh why do they both have to be so stubborn! _**Naruto was scribbling down his first plan when he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." Naruto said not looking up from his plan at work

"Oh um gomen Naruto-kun are you busy right now?" Hinata said from the door way.

"No come on in what did you need Hinata-chan." Naruto said making Hinata blush she still couldn't get over the fact that he called her Hinata-**Chan.**

"Well you summoned me."

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, I was wondering if you would let me take you out to dinner tomorrow night?" Naruto said while for the first time looking up from his plan. Hinata turned a deep scarlet red. "Uh Hinata-chan are you ok?" Naruto said and started to walk towards her. He put his hand on her forehead making her faint. Naruto then picked her up bridal style and was going to take her to Sakura's house, now would be the best time to put Sasuke Sakura Friendship Revival into action. Naruto approached Sakura's apartment but not before stopping and talking with a shady looking figure.

* * *

Sakura was just about to head out of her apartment when she heard a knock on her door. She opened it to see Naruto holding an unconscious Hinata in his arms.

"Naruto you baka what did you do to her!" Sakura yelled and quickly grabbed Hinata from his grasps and laid her down on her couch.

"Nothing Sakura-chan, i only asked her out on a date and she got really sick!" Naruto yelled in his defense.

"She will be fine but i have to go meet my team for practice, so you stay here with her and don't touch anything." Sakura said as she walked towards the door. Five minutes after Sakura left Naruto quickly scribbled down a note for Hinata if she woke up while he was gone and left to go find Sasuke.

When Sakura reached the training pitch she wasn't surprised that they were waiting for her.

"You late." Yuri said

"I'm sorry I had an emergency with the Hokage, but lets get started. Today we are going to work on-" Sakura started but stopped when she heard a kunai flying towards her. She quickly turned around and knocked the kunai out of its path.

"Come on out and show yourself." Sakura yelled in the direction that the kunai was thrown from. A shadowy figure came out and immediately surged up a chakra ball similar to the Rasengan and the Chidori but Sakura could tell that it wasn't either of them. She was preparing to block he worst from this ball when the figure ran past her and went towards her team. Sakura mentally cursed and ran to get in front on her team, she just barely made it, but suffered a direct hit. The man then jumped back into the shadows. Sakura got back onto her feet was desperately trying to heal herself but it seems that she had the chakra sucked from her.

Naruto was searching different training pitches until he finally found Sasuke and his team practicing.

"Hey Sasuke-teme come here." Naruto yelled across the field.

"What do you want dope cant you see that I'm busy." Sasuke yelled back.

"Just get over here now."

"Why cant it wait?"

"Because I'm the Hokage and you have to listen to me." Naruto yelled back finishing the argument. Oh how he enjoyed being Hokage. Sasuke appeared next to him in a madder of seconds.

"What do you want Naruto." Sasuke said slightly irritated.

"Just come on." Naruto said while walking off. Sasuke followed but not before telling his team that practice was over for the day.

"Where are we going." Sasuke asked.

"To my office." Naruto lied he just needed Sasuke to walk past Sakura's team training. As they both got closer they heard and saw a loud crash, they both saw Sakura take a direct hit in order to protect her team. Sasuke looked at Naruto and then ran off towards Sakura he saw her trying to heal herself but something seemed to be wrong, she didn't seem to have any chakra left. He saw her attacker charge up another attack and was getting ready to hit her again, one more hit was deadly.

Sakura desperately tried to grab a kunai from her pouch while her team just stood there paralyzed with fear. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the next hit but it never came, when she opened her eyes she saw the all to familiar Uchiha clan symbol, she looked up to see raven hair, Sasuke had come to save her and had deflected the attack. He looked around for Naruto but didn't see him anywhere, **_figures he would leave this to me to handle. _**Sasuke was pulled from his thoughts when the attacker came at him again this time he made some hand signs and charged up his chidori. Both balls of energy met, but his chidori greatly out did this mysterious attackers charge. After being slightly hit from Sasuke's chidori, the man sunk back into the shadows retreating. Sasuke then took this opportunity to turn towards Sakura and her team.

"Are you kids ok." He said looking at the three kids. They just nodded and Miki looked at him with dreamy eyes. He then turned his gaze down to the kunoichi at his feet.

"Figures i would have to come save you like i always do." Sasuke said and bent down to help Sakura up she just pushed his hand away and barely managed to stand on her own.

"I don't need help from you." Sakura yelled and as she said that she lost her balance and was about to fall again when Sasuke caught her. She pushed on his chest to get him to release her, but he didn't he just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

"Practice is over go home." Was all Sasuke said as he walked with Sakura thrown over his shoulder.

"Put me down where are you taking me." Sakura yelled while pushing and kicking him.

"I'm just taking you home now relax before i knock you out." Sasuke yelled.

"I didn't need your help back there but i guess you just needed to boost your already huge ego a couple more points." Sakura yelled as they reached her apartment.

"Fine Sakura, next time ill just leave you and your team to die." Sasuke yelled back.

Naruto was sitting in Sakura's apartment waiting for Hinata to wake up, when he heard two familiar voices yelling. He sighed his first plan failed. Sasuke then entered her house still yelling and Sakura yelling at the same time. He was surprised to see Naruto and Hinata there.

"Where did you go dope?" Sasuke yelled when throwing Sakura down on the couch across from Hinata.

"Well i forgot i needed to watch Hinata here." Naruto said

"You left Hinata! What would have happened if she would have taken a turn for the worst." Sakura yelled

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan I just really needed to talk to Sasuke-teme." Naruto replied. After all the yelling Hinata finally awoke and looked around to see three pairs of eyes looking at her.

"Where am I, Naruto-kun" Hinata asked while looking around.

"Your in my house." Sakura said. "You fainted in Naruto's office and he brought you here." Hinata blushed and apologized numerous times. Soon Sasuke left and then Hinata and Naruto leaving Sakura to her thoughts. **_Well I'm surprised he even helped me today, i would have thought that he would have left me there to die. _**Sakura then left to go see if she could find her team to get practice going again, after all she was feeling way better now. She went to each of their respective houses and found all three of them easily.

"So Sakura-sensei, is that hot guy who saved you your boyfriend?" Miki asked with a gleam in her eyes.

"No hes not she just used to be on my team when we were younger and i wouldn't go so far as to call him hot, i mean come on look at his hair style it looks like a chickens butt." Sakura said making herself giggle a bit.

"Miki you should be focusing on improving your abilities not worrying about guys who are way to old for you." Kenji said making Miki look down at the ground.

"You know Miki when i was your age, that guy who saved me was the only person i thought about and i dreamed of the door that we would get married, but things will change, and don't let people like Kenji here put you down. But he is right now is not the time to think about boys. Now come on let work on your taijutsu." Sakura said while pumping her fist in the air. "Ok now all three of you come at me at once." They all tried different tactics on Sakura but nothing seemed to be getting to her.

"Ok who can tell me why all of you three combined failed to hit me." Sakura said. They all stayed quiet. "TEAM WORK!" Sakura yelled while slapping Yuri on his back making him cough. " Now i want all of you to go over there under that tree and work out a plan that using teamwork to attack me only using taijutsu to hurt me." Sakura said and the three went off.

"Ok So if we each hit from different directions it should work." Yuri said.

"We don't need Miki though, she will just get in the way." Kenji said while shooting a glare at her making her look down to the ground.

"Don't be dumb Kenji, Sakura-sensei wants us to use teamwork, we will be at it all day if Miki doesn't help." Yuri said making Miki smile. Maybe Yuri wasn't as bad as everyone thought he was.

" I have an idea how about i make a clone of myself and attack Sakura-sensei with my clone first and then when she dodges that attack her." Miki said.

"Yeah good idea Miki, out of all the people she will probably suspect you least." Yuri said. With that statement they were off to attack Sakura. Yuri was the first to attack Sakura easily dodged his attack then Kenji but since Sakura had trained with Neji numerous times she knew how to avoid his attack. All that was left was Miki. Miki did a frontal attack which Sakura rolled her eyes at didn't what she said mean anything to the group? Didn't they form some sort of plan? Sakura dodged Miki's attack and was about to tell them off for not listening to her when she saw Miki's clone poof. She looked to her right and before she could hit the ground to dodge again Miki hit her with a punch across the face. Sakura was stunned.

"Good job team when you first started attacking i was worried that what i said didn't sink in to your thick skulls but it seemed it had." Sakura said with a small smile. She was about to go treat them to some lunch when Kakashi poofed up next to her.

"Oh hello Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said with a giant smile.

"Its Kakashi now Sakura were equals remember that."

"Sorry Kakashi, old habits die hard i guess. Is there a reason you came out to see me?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah you and your team are being summoned to the Hokage's office." Kakashi replied

"Ok thanks Kakashi, Come on." Sakura said and both Sakura and Kakashi poofed away.

"It would have been nice of her to wait for us she knows we cant teleport like that yet." Kenji said while rolling his eyes. The three genin then took off at a face pace towards the Hokage's office. Five minutes later they arrived at the tower with Sasuke's team.

"What are you doing here Sasuke." Sakura said with a hint of malice in her voice.

" Kakashi told me i was summoned, Haruno." Sasuke replied. Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked into the Hokage's office, her team, Sasuke's team, and Sasuke followed.

"Thanks for coming Team Sakura, Team Sasuke." Naruto said while nodding in each of their directions. " I can assume that you guys know that your here because your being sent on your first missions as a team."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." the three genin replied.

"As you know we are short on Chuunin and Jounin right now but we have an abundance of Genin, since you have two of the best Jounin leaders and you genin had some of the best scores in the academy i will be sending you on a C-class mission." Naruto said while handing Sakura a mission scroll.

"You need to locate this artifact and guard it from any robbers. This is a C-class mission because there is almost a 100 chance of you guys encountering ninja who also want this artifact for themselves. Are there any questions" Naruto asked

"No i think we got it." Sasuke replied

"Ok you will be leaving tomorrow at seven A.M sharp please do not be late. Your Dismissed" Naruto said. Everyone then left the Hokage's office except for Sakura.

"You sounded so professional when you gave us our mission." Sakura said with a small smile.

"I know did i sound so cool." Naruto said with a giant smile and then he flopped his feet onto his desk. Sakura just laughed at his stupidity.

"So whats going on with you and Hinata, did you two finally decide to get together?" Sakura asked.

"Well i have this feeling that she might like me but I'm not positive that why i asked her out and she did say yes, so i guess that means she likes me." Naruto said.

"Naruto you can be so dense sometimes, but hey why did you assign the mission to me and Sasuke why not me and shikamaru or someone else?" Sakura asked.

"You were the only teams I hadn't assigned a mission to yet, sorry Sakura i know you don't get along with Sasuke all that great but the mission shouldn't take to long." Naruto replied.

"Oh I see anyways I'm going to head back to my apartment to get ready for tomorrow's mission see ya around blondie." Sakura said but not before ruffling his hair. Sakura was on her way back to her apartment when she was pushed up against a brick wall.

"What the hell." was all Sakura could say before her mouth was covered with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun!" another girl yelled when she saw them, this then made the girl turn around and stomped off. Even after the girl left Sasuke continued to kiss her.

"What are you doing get off of me." Sakura mumbled into his lips desperately trying not to kiss him back. He soon let go of her.

"I'm umm sorry I just needed your help and then I'm not sure." Sasuke mumbled out.

"What ever just don't ever do that again." Sakura said while stomping off leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. **_Whats wrong with me there were plenty of other girls that could have helped me why did I have to kiss her. To make matters worse I actually liked kissing her, I don't get it i hate that girl. _**Sasuke thought while he was walking home to his own apartment to sleep off his troubles.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2 is up thanks for the reviews i really appreciate them.**

**-Fuzzie **

* * *

Blueblossomkunoichi – O.o haha nice review...thanks for reading

purplestar13 – Umm i hadnt really thought about how old they are. I guess They are all in their early twenty's

Hinatas Undying Love – Hehe thanks for the support i hope you continue loving my fic!

Shadowbliss – She might I haven't decided yet Thanks for reading

Jaci901 – I really like that idea look for it in chapter 3!

S. T. Nickolian – Hehe your also reading this fic of mine thanks for being such a loyal reviewer to all my fics!

Kimyuri-chan – Yeah this story is a little different well sorta thanks for reading!


	3. Camping

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP: **"What the hell." was all Sakura could say before her mouth was covered with Sasuke's.

"Sasuke-kun!" another girl yelled when she saw them, this then made the girl turn around and stomped off. Even after the girl left Sasuke continued to kiss her.

"What are you doing get off of me." Sakura mumbled into his lips desperately trying not to kiss him back. He soon let go of her.

"I'm umm sorry I just needed your help and then I'm not sure." Sasuke mumbled out.

"What ever just don't ever do that again." Sakura said while stomping off leaving Sasuke to his thoughts. **_Whats wrong with me there were plenty of other girls that could have helped me why did I have to kiss her. To make matters worse I actually liked kissing her, I don't get it i hate that girl. _**Sasuke thought while he was walking home to his own apartment to sleep off his troubles.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Camping**

The next morning Sakura awoke and completely forgot about what had occurred between Sasuke and her last night, that is until she saw him at the gate.

"You late." was all he said to her.

"By what two minutes." Sakura replied. He just ignored her. In the next few minutes to rest of both teams had arrived at the gate.

"Ok is everyone ready to go we have to go to Suna to pick up the artifact and then take it to The village hidden in the mist. So lets get going it should take us about two days to get to Suna." Sakura said.

"It should only take us less than one day." Sasuke told his team.

"Sasuke your forgetting that they are only genin they don't have as much stamina as you and I." Sakura yelled in his general direction.

"I don't care if they are genin. They are my team and if I say we will get to Suna in less than a day than we will get there in less than a day." Sasuke said getting dangerously close to her face.

"Yeah well my team will be resting and not wasting our energy. I don't want to be the only one fighting if we get attack." Sakura said while pushing him.

"All your doing is holding the team back like you always do." Sasuke said getting right back in her face.

"Get over it Sasuke, you cant go on without us and when i say my team needs a rest we are going to rest." Sakura yelled before jumping off into the forest her team following her close behind. Sasuke then punched a tree in anger he hated how she could always get him so worked up, the way she was always so stubborn.

"Um Sasuke-sensei, don't you think we should get going." Daiki asked noticing that they were starting to get a good distance in front of them.

"Yeah come on." Sasuke said while jumping off at a face pace to catch up with them. As they traveled no one dared say a word, the genin were to afraid of what their Sensei's would do to them and Sakura and Sasuke were to still to mad to even talk. Soon Miki was the first to talk.

"Um Sakura-sensei, can we stop and get some water at the river down their." Miki asked in a shy timid voice.

"Whats the matter Miki, getting tired already." Ren taunted earning a glare from Yuri.

"Leave Miki alone we can all tell by the redness in your face that you are just as tired." Yuri said to defend Miki.

"Oh I'm sorry did I hurt your girlfriends feelings?" Ren said now taunting Yuri. Which caused Miki to launch herself at Ren sending them both flying towards the ground. Both of them were clawing at each other and pulling each others hair as they fell. Sakura immediately jumped down and grabbed Miki and pulled her out of Ren's grasp, as did Sasuke, but pulling Ren from Miki's grasp.

"What the hell is wrong with you two!" Sakura yelled "I know you are both tired but come on act a little bit older than some six year olds or i will end this mission and send you both back to the academy." Sakura scolded with her hands on hips once they had both girls safe on the ground.

"And what was up with the biting and pulling you two have kunai's and shuriken for a reason." Sasuke added.

"They do not have those weapons to use against each other." Sakura yelled at Sasuke. "Don't listen to Sasuke. Your weapons are used to defend yourself against enemies not team mates."

"Shes not my team mate." Ren yelled at Sakura.

"She may not be on your team mate, but she is still a fellow Konoha shinobi." Sakura replied

"Yeah your one to talk. Mrs. I hate my ex team mate because he I could never get him to notice me." Ren said hitting a nerve on Sakura.

"Look kid don't talk about things you know nothing about." Sakura said while pushing her with one finger, that would most likely leave a bruise the following day.

"Come on Ren, your going to help me fill up our teams water bottles." Sasuke said while pulling Ren away from Sakura.

"Yeah Miki, go grab everyone's bottles were going to refill them. The rest of you just stay put we will be back in five minutes." Sakura said while walking off after Sasuke and Ren. As the four left the four boys who were left by themselves sat talking.

"So Yuri, you got a thing for Miki?" Yuki asked

"Nah, shes just my team mate and I have to defend her from yours, yours is well something else." Yuri replied making Yuki laugh.

"Yeah Ren is something else she has more attitude than any girl I know but shes one of the best kunoichi of our year." Yuki said, it had gotten quiet for a while until Kenji had spoken for the first time today.

"Yeah well Ren may be the best kunoichi of our year but she is also the hottest one." Kenji said making Daiki mad.

"You stay away from Ren, I know about you and how you treat your girls." Lets just say that Kenji had reputation hanging over his head about cheating on his girlfriends.

"And if i don't what are you going to do about it." Kenji said while walking over towards Daiki. Yuri then grabbed Kenji by his ankle when he tried to walk past him.

"Sit. We don't need you and Daiki getting into a fight like Ren and Miki." Yuri said making Kenji sit back down. Once more silence had taken over the group, soon four came back with filled water bottles, but what was weird was that Miki and Ren were both soaking wet. What was even weirder was they were giggling about something together. One minute they were at each others throats the next they're giggling.

"What happened to you two." Yuki asked when he saw them. The girls both started laughing harder when they thought about what had just happened.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

Miki and Ren were filling up their teams water bottles while Sakura and Sasuke watched from the bank when Miki accidentally splashed Ren.

"You bitch you did that on purpose!" Ren yelled and pushed Miki causing her to fall into the water.

"What are you talking about?" Miki yelled back and then grabbed Ren's ankle pulling her into the water also. Sakura was about to go separate the two again when Sasuke stopped her.

"Just let them fight it out maybe if they get it out of their system we can get on with our mission." Sakura silently agreed with him and watched the two fight.

"What is your problem I'm just minding my own business and you start yelling and push me into the water!" Miki yelled once again.

"Well I wouldn't have pushed you if you hadn't splashed me!" Ren yelled back

"Your not even worth my time to splash." Miki yelled

"Whatever your such a loser you know that!"

"Well atl east I'm not some stuck up snob."

"Id rather be a snob then a scaredy cat like you." Ren yelled making them both go silent and then they both started laughing a bit. "Wow that was pretty lame." Ren said laughing even harder making Miki laugh as well.

"Why are we still sitting here in the water getting even more wet?" Miki asked and then they both started laughing harder. Eventually they helped each other up and out of the water.

End Flash Back

* * *

"You wouldn't understand its a girl thing." Miki said to Yuki in reply to his question. Then Kenji took no time to go to Ren's aid.

"Wow you look really cold their here take my jacket." Kenji said while wrapping his jacket around Ren and then wrapping his arm around her thin waist, making Daiki furious. Miki then realized she was also starting to get cold in her wet clothes. She sighed thinking she would just have to put up with it, since it didn't look like any guy was going to offer her a jacket when she heard someone yell here and then her vision turned to black as a coat was thrown on her.

"Oh um thanks." She paused and looked to see who had thrown the jacket, then she saw Yuki without his coat. "Thanks Yuki."

"Aww look at the kind gentlemen." Sakura said teasing the two boys.

"Im not going to be slowed down because shes freezing." Was all that Yuki said not even looking at anyone. Sakura, Miki, and Ren just rolled their eyes at his pride.

After traveling for a couple more hours they stopped and decided to set up camp for the night. Everything was going smoothly and all eight tents were assembled when Kenji and Yuri were messing around and pushing each other and accidentally sent Sasuke's tent flying into their small but hot fire. No one noticed that Sasuke's tent had caught fire until it was to late and it couldn't be salvaged.

"This is why I didn't want to work with Genin. I HATE KIDS." Sasuke yelled to no one in particular.

"Where are you going to sleep Sasuke-sensei." Ren asked. He couldn't sleep with Ren or Miki because that would be weird. His pride wouldn't allow him to sleep in a tent with the boys because that would also be weird. And hell would freeze over before he shared a tent with Sakura.

"Ill sleep out here in the grass." Sasuke said.

"Why don't your share a tent with Sakura-sensei. Didn't you guys share tents all the time when you were on the same team together?" Miki asked

"Well back then i wasn't afraid that Sakura would stab me while I was sleeping." Sasuke said joking with Miki.

"Oh please, if i wanted to stab you i would have already done it by now." Sakura said. "But if you want to sleep out here in the cold suit yourself I'm going to take a bath in that lake over in that direction quick." Sakura said as she walked off into the woods. As she neared the lake she saw that some kids had already occupied it and where already making a lot of noise so she decided to go to the other lake in hope of finding peace and quiet. Once she reached the lake she stripped herself of her clothes except of her bra and underwear and entered the refreshing lake.

Sasuke was sitting around the fire watching the genin making sure they didn't set fire to another fire. They were all huddled together and whispering. They would stop and then look at Sasuke and then start whispering again.

"What are you guys whispering about." Sasuke said while poking the fire with a stick.

" Nothing Sasuke-sensei." Yuki answered quickly and they went back to whispering.

"So we have to get Sasuke-sensei out of the campsite, how do we do that?" Daiki whispered. They all got quiet and looked at Sasuke once again. Then as if answering to their silent pleas Sasuke rose and said something about going to the lake to take a bath as well because they were freaking him out. **_Since Sakura went to the lake on the right I guess I can go to the lake on the left and be safe from her. _**Sasuke thought as he walked towards the lake unknown to him Sakura was already their floating in the water. When he arrived at the lake he stripped down to his boxers and got into the lake. **_Wow this feels nice, its good to get a break from those kids. I don't think i ever want to be a father. _**Sasuke thought as he also began to swim, he then stopped and was trying to clean his hair when he felt something hit against his back. Sakura was lazily floating in the water when she felt her head smack against something hard yet to soft to be some sort of rock. They both turned to face each other at the same time. Sakura was the first to scream causing Sasuke to scream. Then Sasuke being to the guy he is let his gaze drift down a bit causing Sakura to scream again and cover herself with one hand and another to hit him. Sasuke immediately grabbed her wrist that was hitting him.

"What are you doing let me go." Sakura hissed.

"What are you doing here weren't you supposed to be in the other lake." **_God she looks so hot. _**Sasuke thought as he let go of her wrist.

"Well I came to this one and why do you have to go and be a pervert and try and look at my chest!" Sakura yelled

"I wasn't trying to look at you chest they were just there!" Sasuke yelled in his defense and looked down at her chest again.

"Stop looking!" Sakura yelled while trying to swim away with one hand covering her chest. When they both reached the bank they were surprised to see all six genin staring at them. Sakura in her bra and underwear and Sasuke in his boxers.

"What were you two doing?" Ren asked immediately getting the wrong idea.

" Why did you guys leave the campsite!" Sakura yelled while removing her hands from her chest and putting them on her hips. Sakura began to lecture the group and Sasuke watched as all four boys eyes started to drift down her body. Sasuke then walked behind her and placed his hands in front of her chest but not touching just hovering in front of them, making Sakura come back to the realization that she wasn't wearing any clothes. Sakura made a small squeal and went behind Sasuke, while Sasuke yelled at the kids to go back to the campsite. As the kids left Sakura sighed and went over to her clothes while Sasuke went to his as they both got dressed Sakura, couldn't help but feel some what thankful to Sasuke. As they were walking back to the camp it was almost complete silence until Sakura finally spoke.

"You know Sasuke as a Jounin I'm given a larger tent that can fit two people easily. And well i guess if you wanted to you could stay in there with me." Sakura said while looking at the ground. Sasuke's mind was saying say yes you idiot. Its going to be cold tonight and shes hot and you know it! But Sasuke's pride wouldn't allow him to admit such things.

"Thanks Sakura, but I should probably keep watch tonight anyway." Sasuke said and they continued on their way back to the camp site. The kids were sitting around the fire as if waiting for them to come back.

"Were you waiting for us?" Sakura asked

"Yeah we want to roast marshmallows!" Miki yelled. Sakura looked at Sasuke and he had an impassive look on his face.

"Ok fine go find sticks." Sakura said

"We already did and we found some for you guys to" Daiki said while handing them sticks. Sakura went and retrieved the marshmallows and gave them each one. They all were roasting their marshmallows when Ren and Miki started another one of their pointless fights.

"I bet I can make a tastier marshmallow than you Miki." Ren said while roasting her marshmallow.

"Not ah my skill are way superior in cooking." Miki said. Soon it was an all out competition between team Sasuke and team Sakura. They were all laughing and having a good time and when they were finally eating their marshmallows Sakura got a bit of sticky goodness on the side of her mouth and didn't seem to notice it. Sasuke took this opportunity to smudge it off with his thumb surprising Sakura. She blushed at the small sign of affection causing the girls to giggle and to start singing.

"Sakura and Sasuke sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" That as far as two girls got before they both got evil glares from both Jounin. Soon the group headed to there respective tents except Sasuke of course. Later on during the night Sakura awoke when she heard the wind whistling. It was a rather windy night and it seemed like it might rain, Sakura soon felt very sympathetic for Sasuke. She then walked out of her tent and saw Sasuke sitting against a tree, with his eyes closed, but she could tell he wasn't sleeping but just resting his eyes. As Sakura approached him his eyes shot open with his sharingon activated, the color quickly disappeared from his gaze as soon as he realized who it was.

"Its cold out here are you sure you don't want to come into my tent." Sakura asked.

"Yeah I'm fine its not so bad once you get used to it." Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed at his pride.

"Fine if you wont come back to my tent with me then ill stay out here with you." Sakura said as she sat down next to him almost instantly shivering from the cold. This time it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. He knew she would get sick if she stayed out here with him.

"You really are stubborn you know that." Sasuke said as he stood up and then turned back to Sakura to help her to her feet. Sakura let out a small smile they then walked back to Sakura's tent and laid down in the warmth of the tent and eventually sleep over came both of them.

* * *

**A/N: Yay chapter 3 is up...and its a bit longer! I'm loving all these reviews I'm getting keeps me motivated to keep writing and updating faster. Well review on this chapter please!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

Blackblossom93 – Thanks for reading and I'm glad you like the story so far and that the chapters are a good length for you!

Justboredokay – Thanks for reading! I hope you like this chapter just as much as the other two!

Shadowbliss – Yay I'm glad chapter two was funny i hope you find chapter three funny to!

Blueblossomkunoichi – I'm glad you like the story so far...as for your idea I'm already starting to work it into the story!

Tenshii-chan – Glad you found chapter 2 funny and thanks for the review!

S. T. Nickolian – Thanks for the support with my other fics I'm glad you like them I'm going to start up sandy blossom soon but i will probably send it soon so i can focus on this story more!


	4. Tension

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP: **"Fine if you wont come back to my tent with me then ill stay out here with you." Sakura said as she sat down next to him almost instantly shivering from the cold. This time it was Sasuke's turn to sigh. He knew she would get sick if she stayed out here with him.

"You really are stubborn you know that." Sasuke said as he stood up and then turned back to Sakura to help her to her feet. Sakura let out a small smile they then walked back to Sakura's tent and laid down in the warmth of the tent and eventually sleep over came both of them.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Tension**

The next morning the genin awoke before their team leaders.

"Wasn't Sasuke-sensei sleeping out here? Where is he?" Daiki asked the rest of the group, the rest of them looked around the campsite, but couldn't find him.

"Maybe he slept in Sakura-Sensei's tent." Yuri said.

"No remember we over heard them talking about that and he said he was going to keep watch." Ren said, everyone soon began to panic.

"What if he was kidnapped or worse killed!" Miki yelled in a dramatic voice. Everyone ran over to Sakura's tent to inform her of Sasuke going missing. As they were about to yell and open the tent door Sasuke emerged from the tent.

"Why are all of you yelling?" Sasuke asked as he stretched out.

"We thought you went missing but it turns out you spent the night with Sakura Sensei." Yuki said while lifting his eyebrows suggestively. Sasuke smacked him across the head.

"Baka, I only slept in their so she wouldn't sleep outside with me!" Sasuke said while he started to get the fire ready to make some breakfast.

"You like her don't you Sasuke-sensei." Ren said while sneaking up behind him and making him jump a little.

"I don't like Sakura now will you kids drop it."

"Well i think its like opposites attract at first you two were at each other throats and now your spending the nights together!" Miki said making Sasuke get very frustrated.

"I don't like Sakura, i never have and i never will. Shes a stubborn know it all weak kunoichi and thats all she will ever be!" Sasuke yelled, unknown to him Sakura had awoke when they started yelling and had heard him yell everything. At first Sakura's first instincts were to cry and be hurt, but she wasn't like that anymore. Now she was pissed, she then pushed opened the tent flap and stepped out the anger visible in her eyes. The genin were surprised and took a couple steps back from Sasuke. They were all expecting her to just give him a slap across the face and then walk off, but no Sakura wasn't just hurt now she was mad. As she got closer to him she started to mold chakra into her fist and balled it up, her knuckles were starting to turn white from pressure. She then stopped right in front of him pulled back her arm and punched him square in the face sending him flying into a tree, when he hit the tree the old tall tree cracked straight up the middle.

"How dare you!" Sakura yelled while getting closer to him. "You act all nice last night, i actually thought about putting our past behind us about forgetting about everything." Sakura yelled still getting closer to him. "But no you have to turn back into you old arrogant self the next morning!"Sakura finished and was a centimeter in front of his bleeding nose. The genin now took the opportunity to grab hold of their Sensei and try to hold her back from killing Sasuke, even though right now he deserved it and much more.

"Come on Sakura-sensei, think about the mission if you hurt him anymore he will only slow us down." Yuri said, making her finally calm down.

"Hurry up and gather your stuff were leaving in ten minutes. I want to get this mission over with as soon as possible." Sakura said while pulling down her tent. No one argued with her except for of course Sasuke.

"Why don't you come over here and finish what you started." Sasuke taunted from the other end of the camp. Sakura pulled out a kunai and threw it at him which he easily grabbed.

"Shut up Sasuke, just leave me alone." Sakura said while unknowingly letting some tears fall for the first time in years. Sasuke didn't seem to notice her tears though.

"What happened to all that fury you had a few minutes ago now you cant even throw a kunai straight." Sasuke said while trying to stand up with out getting dizzy. Sakura finally had enough she turned around and faced him tears coming freely down her face.

"I should have never trusted you! You hurt me once back when we were genin and betrayed our village. What would have made me think that you wouldn't just hurt me again. I'm sorry Sasuke its my bad judgment of you. I let you get closer to me than I should have." Sakura said while trying desperately to wipe the tears coming down."Damn it, why the hell am i crying." Sakura said to herself as she turned around and finished taking down her tent. Sasuke finally left her alone and went to help the genin with their tents. He first went to help Miki and Ren, but they seemed be just as mad at him as Sakura was. **_Damn feminists_** Sasuke thought as he walked away from the two girls to help the guys.

Soon as Sakura said in ten minutes they were all off it wasn't look before their terrain changed from forest to desert. They were finally in wind country. Sakura stayed in front of the group and Sasuke in the back making sure they didn't loose any of the genin. As they reached the Suna walls they saw two familiar faces on guard.

"Hey Temari! Kankuro!" Sakura yelled and they both came down.

"Welcome back to Suna, we've missed you." Temari said while bringing Sakura into a hug. **_When was Sakura in Suna before? Why was she so close friends with Temari._** Was all the Sasuke thought at he walked past the two only giving them a small nod.

"so the rumors are true Sasuke came back to Konoha." Temari said while shooting him an evil look.

"Yes, sadly they are true. We came to pick up an artifact for a mission." Sakura said taking the conversation away from Sasuke.

"Yeah but Gaara will kill me if I let you leave before seeing him, so your going to have to talk to the Kazekage first." Temari said while leading them the way towards the Kazekage tower. **_Why would Gaara want to see Sakura so bad? What happened in those years I was gone from Konoha._** Sasuke's mind was still filling up with millions of questions that he didn't seem to have the answer to.

As they reached the Kazekage tower the secretary told them that he was in a meeting and that they would have to come back later when they heard yelling.

"I hate council members like you all you care about is money not the welfare of the people!" They heard a familiar voice yell. "Get out of my office." Council members came shuffling out of the office scared of their Kazekage.

"Well it seems hes free now." Sakura said to the secretary shooting her a small triumphant smile. As Sakura entered the room she could tell he was in a rather nasty mood. Lets see if she still had the same effect on him as before.

"Well someone hasn't changed any, still in the bad mood I left you in." Sakura said making hers and Sasuke's presence known. When he first looked up he had a glare that could kill on his face, but when he saw her his gaze immediately lightened and his frown turned into a small smile, he stood up from his desk and Sakura ran over to him and threw her arms around him, making him spin him around in a complete circle. Sasuke couldn't help but feel some jealously enter him.

"Sakura when did you get in." Gaara said while putting her down and bringing her into a hug.

"Just now. You know I couldn't leave here without stopping in to say a quick hello to you." Sakura said. Gaara then seemed to notice Sasuke's presence and his grip on Sakura tightened.

"And hes here why." Gaara said his glare becoming apparent on his face again.

"We are on a mission together got to pick up an artifact from Suna then take it to the mist country." Sakura said.

"I see." was all Gaara said in reply. "Is this your team of genin." Gaara asked being the first to take notice of the small children with them.

"Yeah this Miki, Yuri, and Kenji and the other three are Sasuke's team, Ren, Yuki, and Daiki." Sakura said. Gaara just nodded to acknowledge their presence.

"How long are you going to stay?" Gaara asked.

"Well actually we should be going now to pick up the artifact and them be on our way i just wanted to stop in and say hi."Sakura said.

"Ok well Sakura come back to Suna sometime soon when you have some free time Temari and the rest of here really miss you." Gaara said while giving her one last hug.

The group then set off to pick up the artifact when Sasuke walked up to her to question her about earlier.

"So what did you do sleep with half of Suna, to be welcomed back here so easily" Sasuke asked.

"No only some one like you would think of me like that. I was medic nin here for a while while you were gone and a i became close friends with Gaara Temari and Kankuro since I was staying with them." Sakura said in a harsh tone. He continued to question her but she decided to ignore the rest of his questions making him even more mad. After they picked up the artifact they were leaving but not before giving Temari and Kankuro a small wave.

As they were traveling the kids seemed to be separated, Sasuke's team staying closer to him and Sakura's team staying closer to her. After a couple of hours they were finally decided to take a break and rest. Tension seemed to be growing between the once friendly genin. Miki and Ren were fighting more violently before and the guys would make unneeded comments making another guy get mad and a whole other fight would occur.

"Sasuke would you keep your team away from mine!" Sakura finally yelled.

"Your team is the one who keeps getting so defensive over everything they are all over dramatic just like their team leader." Sasuke yelled back. Sakura just walked off to find some wood, her team followed. Soon they were back and soon they were off again. The tension between the two teams getting greater and greater. As they were traveling Kenji had his byakugan activated and he saw a kunai flying right towards Ren. No one else seemed to notice it was getting closer and closer, Kenji then took finally took action since no one else was jumping in front on the kunai's and pushing Ren out of it. No one else seemed to notice that Kenji was stabbed in the back with the kunai all they thought happened was Kenji pushed Ren.

"Why the hell did you push Ren." Yuki yelled as he pushed Kenji causing him to gasp in pain, but he didn't say anything.

"What aren't you going to say anything!" Yuki yelled again and hit his sunglasses off of his face sending the flying to the ground and hit with a crack. Kenji could just watch as his favorite eye wear fell and cracked into several pieces. Kenji then reached behind him and grabbed hold of the kunai that was lodged in his back and with a small yell from the pain and pulled the bloody kunai from his back. Ren gasped as she realized what had happened. Sakura immediately ran up to him and removed him of his shirt. She then healed his wound fixing all the torn muscles and skin.

"Every one on their guard whoever threw the kunai at Ren is obviously still out there. Kenji how are you feeling can you use your byakugan." Sakura asked. He just nodded and activated his byakugan once again and then pointed in the direction of the intruder Sakura and Sasuke went off in that direction leaving the genin all alone. Ren was about to go up to Kenji and thank him when Yuki stopped her.

"If your smart you will stay away from him. Come on Ren." Yuki said as he pulled her in the other direction. Miki then went up to Kenji and was telling him how brave he was, but non of it seemed to be getting to Kenji's head he just watched as Yuki dragged off Ren.

Soon the two Jounin came back

"I'm surprised you guys didn't kill each other." Sakura joked. Soon they were off again every once in a while they would get attacked and sometimes even the genin got to fight. Sakura and Sasuke still weren't talking. At night they would rest and be off the following morning they were moving at a good pace when they finally made it to the village hidden in the mist. As they got there Ren said she had something important to do so she ran off and the rest of the genin went off in different directions to get food and other provisions leaving the two older ninja by themselves.

"come on lets deliver the artifact and finally end this mission." Sakura said as she walked off. Sasuke just silently followed. After walking in silence for a good five minutes Sasuke grabbed Sakura's arm making her stop.

"What." was all she said in reply

"Sakura I." he started but could get all the words out. He had thought of countless ways to apologize but they all seemed to slip his mind the second he started talking.

"You what." Sakura said getting impatient.

"I'm well I was thinking." Sasuke started again while rubbing the back of his head and looking off into another direction. "Well I'm just going to say it. I didn't mean what I said back their at the campsite to the genin and well I'm sorry." Sasuke finally said.

"Thats nice." Sakura said and started to walk away.

"Is that it is that all you have to say." Sasuke yelled.

"What did you expect me to say oh I forgive you Sasuke-kun and run into your arms?" Sakura said "Sorry doesn't make up for leaving me on that bench, sorry doesn't make up for hurting me all those times." Sakura yelled and then walked away leaving Sasuke to him thoughts once again. Once they had handed in the artifact they had all met up in the center of the market. Yuki and Kenji were up with Sasuke talking about battle techniques and Miki and Yuri were in the back with Sakura talking about other random stuff. Kenji was just silently walking like usual when some one grabbed his arm and pulled him aside. He was surprised to see Ren there.

"Here and thank you." Ren said while giving him a box and a quick kiss on the cheek before she ran up to catch up with her team. Kenji was surprised and he opened the box to see sunglasses just like the ones that had broken back when they had fought their first attacker. Inside the box their was a small note.

_Kenji, I wanted to thank you_

_for taking that kunai for me even _

_though you didn't have to, I'm real sorry_

_that Yuki broke your favorite sunglasses i know how _

_much you loved them so i bought you some_

_new ones i hope you like them_

_XoXo Ren XoXo_

Kenji just smiled at the girls actions and put his new sunglasses on and once again took his place next to his chattering team mates. They soon left the mist country, it would be a couple days before they got back to Konoha, but some of them were ready to go home. When they left Konoha for Sand the two teams had no hate for each other except the leaders of course. Halfway through the mission they seemed to develop a small friendship, but at the end the hate between the two teams couldn't be stronger. There was a bit a love in the air, but was it just the genin who were feeling it?

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is up! Thanks for the great reviewing! Please keep it up Chapter five will most likely be up tomorrow maybe later today if i get time! Also don't Worry the next chapter will contain a lot more of Sasuke and Sakura not being mad at each other. **

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

Hinatas Undying Love – Thanks for referring me to one of your friends I hope you both enjoy the story

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O – Glad you like the story and if you guys keep on reviewing like you do i will write much much more

Kimyuri-chan – Well they technically weren't naked at least they still had their undergarments still on!

Raya-San – Yeah i thought the ending was sweet, this chapter wasn't so sweet though but the next chapter is going to be filled with lotsa SasuSaku Fluff I promise

4ever sweet – I'm glad you thought the story was funny sorry that i tore them apart in this chapter but don't worry the next chapter will be better

Blackblossom93 – Hehe I'm glad you feel special and your names in this chapter O.o

Kairi Aerith – I hope i updated fast enough for you .

i-write-love-peotry – Thanks for the support on my other fics i hope you enjoy this one!


	5. Roses

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP: **Kenji just smiled at the girls actions and put his new sunglasses on and once again took his place next to his chattering team mates. They soon left the mist country, it would be a couple days before they got back to Konoha, but some of them were ready to go home. When they left Konoha for Sand the two teams had no hate for each other except the leaders of course. Halfway through the mission they seemed to develop a small friendship, but at the end the hate between the two teams couldn't be stronger. There was a bit a love in the air, but was it just the genin who were feeling it?

* * *

**Chapter 5: Roses**

After they got back to the village Sakura and all the genin went to their respective houses after Sasuke said he would report to the Hokage. As he entered the Hokage's building the secretary repeatedly told him to stop and wait because the Hokage was busy right now but Sasuke didn't really care. He didn't even bother knocking on the door when he opened the door he was surprised to see Hinata sitting on Naruto's desk kissing him. Naruto saw him first and then Hinata who screamed and then apologized many times before scurrying out of Naruto's office.

"Geesh Sasuke-teme don't you know how to knock." Naruto said slightly irritated. Sasuke just ignored this comment.

"We just got back the mission is complete and was successful." Sasuke said in an official tone.

"And hows Sakura." Naruto asked nonchalantly.

"Shes fine why do you ask."

"Are you guys talking now I mean after spending that much time together I would have thought that you two would have put your differences behind." Naruto said

"You set this whole mission up to try and get Sakura and I together didn't you." Sasuke said starting to sound pissed.

"Now I wouldn't go as far as saying that. There was a mission you two were available and if it just so happened that the two of you got together than it happened." Naruto said trying to defend himself.

"Well you plan failed shes still pissed at me." Sasuke said while slumping down in the chair.

"But it seems Ive made a bit of progress because you don't seem to hate her anymore." Naruto said with a bright smile.

"What are you talking about I still hate her." Sasuke said defensively.

"Sasuke-teme how long have I know you. Yeah a long time I think I can tell when you are lying to me." Naruto replied.

"Whatever dope."

"So she hates you I can't imagine Sakura staying mad at someone after the mission so you must have done something stupid during the mission." Naruto said and Sasuke stayed quiet. "just as i thought, so now all you have to do is apologize."

"You think i haven't already tried, but she went on about it not being enough and something about me causing to much pain to be fixed with just an I'm sorry." Sasuke said

"Ok so you have to try harder it will be more than just apologizing. Your going to have to romance her you know flowers candy romantic dinners. Talk to one of the girls they should be able to help you." Naruto said while turning back to his paperwork.

"Why do I have to do all the work why isn't she the one in here talking to you about being way to stubborn." Sasuke said sounding like a two year old throwing a tantrum.

"Because Sasuke-teme. Sakura can live the rest of her life hating you where as you cant live the rest of your life with her hating you. What you need to do is make her realize that she doesn't want to spend the rest of her life hating you. Man Sasuke-teme I never thought that I would be the one giving you advice on how to get a girl." Naruto said while laughing at Sasuke horror stricken face. This was when Sasuke left to go find Ino she should be able to help him. After going to her flower shop he realized that after five minutes of just casually talking to her that she wouldn't be able to help him. So he decided to go elsewhere he thought for a while about who would be able to help him. **_Hinata is way to shy she wont know what to say hmm what about Tenten yeah ill go find her. _**Sasuke then went to the training pitch where he saw her practicing taijutsu with Neji.

"Hey Tenten can I talk to you for a minute." Sasuke said while walking towards the two.

"Yeah sure Sasuke whats up." Tenten said as she stopped training

"Well I need help in romancing a girl into forgiving me so if you were really pissed at a guy because he did stupid things and sorry wasn't enough what would be enough for you to forgive the guy." Sasuke asked and then he saw Tenten think for a bit and then a smile lit up on her face.

"You like Sakura don't you!" Tenten said while giggling and watching Sasuke turn red. " Ok well first i would want them to apologize and then id want them to buy me a dozen roses each one having a reason as to why they were sorry. If that wasn't enough I would want them to do something super romantic." Tenten said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Ok I think that sounds kind of dumb but if girls like that type of think fine" Sasuke said while walking away and going back towards Ino's flower shop.

"back so soon Sasuke-kun?" Ino said with a high pitched giggle.

"Yeah I need to buy a dozen roses and make sure they are all real nice looking." Sasuke said while reaching into his wallet. Ino smiled and then skipped into the back room and brought out twelve beautiful roses.

"Here you go Sasuke-kun, so who's the lucky girl?" Ino asked.

"No one in particular." Sasuke said while paying and leaving the store. As he headed back to his apartment he sat down and started to write down twelve reasons as to why he was sorry on each rose. When he finished he decided he would give them to her one at a time through out the day. Sasuke then left his apartment and saw Miki.

"Hey Miki come over here for a second." Sasuke said catching Miki's attention.

"Oh hey Sasuke-sensei, did you need something?" Miki asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah I need you to do me a favor give this to Sakura and don't tell her its from me ok." Sasuke said

"Aw thats so romantic!" Miki said while taking the flower from his hand and then ran off in the direction towards Sakura's apartment. When she got to the door she knocked really loud numerous times until Sakura came to the door.

"Is everything ok Miki?" Sakura asked.

"Just peachy but here I was told to give this to you." Miki said handing the rose to Sakura. Sakura smiled and asked who it was from, Miki said she wasn't aloud to tell. Sakura thanked her and went back into her found and read the note that was attached to the rose.

_I'm sorry I was such a jerk to you._

Sakura then realized that the rose was probably from Sasuke she just sighed. **_Didn't even have the guts to give it to me himself. _**Sakura thought and then decided to go and buy some food at the market since her fridge was getting empty. As she was walking down the road Yuri stopped her.

"Hey Sakura-sensei, I was told to give this to you and not tell you who its from." Yuri said while handing her the rose. Sakura smiled and thanked him and read the note on the rose.

_I'm sorry for never realizing how strong you are._

Sakura smiled. _**Well ill give him points for creativity and trying.** _Sakura then continued on her way to the market when she was stopped again this time by Kenji.

"Don't tell me you were told to give me that and not tell me who its from?" Sakura said while pointing to the rose.

"Yeah how did you know Sakura-sensei." Kenji said while handing her the rose. Sakura read the note on this one.

_I'm sorry for abandoning you and my village._

Sakura was now holding two roses and had one back at home. **_Geesh how many roses did he get?_** Sakura finally did make it to the market but after buying her food she was about to pay one of the stand owners when they handed her a rose saying it was for her. Sakura smiled and took the rose while reading the note.

_I'm sorry for never appreciating your true beauty._

Sakura thanked the stand owner and then headed home but not before buying a vase to put her new roses in. Right now she had a total of four roses. She almost made it to her house when Tenten stopped her.

"Hey wait up Sakura!" Tenten called out.

"Oh hey Tenten." Sakura said

"Here this is for you." Tenten said while giving her the rose. Sakura sighed and thanked Tenten. "Whats that matter don't you like the roses?" Tenten asked

"Yeah I do like the roses I'm getting its just so much you know, but who wouldn't want roses its really romantic." Sakura said with a small smile making Tenten giggle. Sakura then took this opportunity to read the note

_I'm sorry for always saying the wrong things._

Soon Tenten left and Sakura reached her apartment door and found a rose on her doorstep Sakura picked it up what was this her sixth rose? Sakura read the note.

_I'm sorry for being to stubborn._

Once Sakura got into her apartment she put all six roses in a vase and sat down on her bed rereading all the notes. **_Wow i guess he is really sorry if hes going through all this trouble, but this has to be one of the more romantic things any one has ever done to me._** Sakura thought and giggled as she read some of the notes, he was defiantly hitting the nail on the head for reason as to why he was sorry. Sakura then began to cook her dinner when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in its open." Sakura yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey Sakura-chan i got something for you." Naruto yelled from the other room.

"Just take the note off and set it on the table and put the rose in the vase." Sakura called from the kitchen, she already knew what Naruto had for her. Soon she walked out of the kitchen after not hearing Naruto for a while.

"What are you doing." Sakura asked and then laughed at him and he trying to reach something on her top book shelf.

"Nothing." Naruto said while getting the shifty look on his face. "Hey go read the note Naruto yelled and Sakura went to go read it.

_I'm sorry for letting my pride get the best of me._

"So do you forgive him yet?" Naruto asked.

"Well I want to forgive him I'm just afraid that he'll hurt me again like he did all those other times." Sakura said while giving a small and sad smile.

"Well I think Sasuke's changed more than you realize yeah sure he still says stupid dumb things that would make any girl pissed but i still think hes changed." Naruto said

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura said while giving him a hug. With that Naruto left her apartment. About ten minutes after Naruto left Sakura heard another knock on the door this time it was from Neji and he was holding two roses.

"Well this is different I usually get one at a time." Sakura said while laughing

"He said that these two pretty much go together." Neji said while handing her two roses she thanked him and he left the first one read,

_I'm sorry for Hurting you._

And the second one read,

_I'm sorry for making you cry._

Sakura smiled and added the roses and notes to her collection. Soon Sakura finally sat down to eat her dinner, after she was done she decided to go Ino's house and see how she was doing she hadn't talked to her for a while. Right when she stepped out of her door she looked down and saw a rose on her doorstep. She picked up the rose and read the note

_I'm sorry for always getting so angry._

Sakura took it back into her house quick and counted the roses, this would make her 10th rose. After placing it in the vase she took off towards Ino's house to tell her about her day and her roses. She made it about halfway when Hinata stopped her. After some small talk with her and getting her 11th rose from Hinata she read the note.

_I'm sorry for always being so immature._

Sakura laughed and thought about how much it must have bruised him ego and pride to write all these I'm sorries to her. Sakura turned down the corner towards Ino's house and was now in eye site of her destination when a hand grabbed her hand from behind.

"I'm sorry for waiting this long to love you like you used to love me will you forgive me." Sakura smiled when she heard the voice speak she knew who was behind her and she knew she could finally forgive him now. Sakura turned around and looked up into his black ebony eyes and a tear started to come to her eye. Sasuke then pulled her into a hug and held her tight.

"Ive waited so long to hear you say that." Sakura whispered into his chest. For once in Sasuke's life he actually felt a bit more whole. At that moment nothing else seemed to matter Sakura forgot about going to Ino's she forgot that they were in the middle of the street where any one could see them. She looked into his ebony eyes once again and he looked into her emerald ones and they seemed to seal their new found love with a small chaste kiss.

* * *

**A/N: So the ending was a bit cheesy but cheesy can be good sometimes don't worry this isn't the end of the story still a bit more to go Please review**

* * *

** FUZZIE IS LOOKING FOR SOMEONE TO EDIT CHAPTERS FOR HER BECAUSE SHE HATES GRAMMER IF YOUR INTERESTED PLEASE MESSAGE ME. YOU WILL BE ABLE TO READ AND SEE CHAPTERS AND IDEAS BEFORE ANYONE ELSE!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

**blossom26 –Im glad you like the fic and i hope you like this chapter more love in it!**

**Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai – Two chapters in one day I'm glad your reading and reviewing!**

**WhITe DoRiAn –o0o0o0o0o the tension! Lol but no tension in the one just lotsa love!**

**cut.class.not.frogs – first off i love your account name on here! And thanks for the support**

**caslspirit15 – I had time today so i updated in the same day I'm glad you like the story! **

**Blackblossom93 – yeah i do celebrate Christmas so thanks and and same to you... I'm glad you still like the story!**

**O.o Kaoru-chan o.O – hmm i didn't know i didn't accept anonymous ill look into changing that thanks!**

**Brokenheartandsoul – Oh thanks for the supporting me and reading my other fanfics i hope you like them and thanks for the encouragement**

**Bishoujo606 – I'm glad you like my story this chapter is extra cute and less dramatic**

**Rakero-chan – Thanks I'm glad you like the plot i hope you like this chapter to thanks for the review!**


	6. Friendship

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate. **

**RECAP: "Ive waited so long to hear you say that."Sakura whispered into his chest. For once in Sasuke's life he actually felt a bit more whole. At that moment nothing else seemed to matter Sakura forgot about going to Ino's she forgot that they were in the middle of the street where any one could see them. She looked into his ebony eyes once again and he looked into her emerald ones and they seemed to seal their new found love with a small chaste kiss.**

**Chapter 6: Friendship**

* * *

As they broke apart from the kiss, Sasuke had one of his rare stupid Naruto grins on his face and handing her a rose making it her twelve one today making Sakura laugh.

"Come on ill walk you home its getting pretty late." Sasuke said and then he reached for her hand, but Sakura pulled hers away from his grasp making Sasuke a bit confused.

"I'm sorry Sasuke maybe it was just the mood of everything that made me kiss you, but everything is moving to fast. Maybe friends is best for now." Sakura said with a small sheepish smile, Sasuke only nodded in agreement. The walk back to Sakura's apartment seemed like eternity, the silence was dreadful. Once they reached the apartment both of them stood outside of the door both unsure of what to do next.

"So i guess ill see you tomorrow?"Sasuke said while rubbing the back of his head looking in all possible directions except towards Sakura. Sakura just smiled and nodded.

"Good night Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she entered her apartment. Sasuke then left heading back to his apartment.

Sakura awoke the next day with a smile on her face she could just feel that today was going to be a good day. She quickly got dressed and hurried out the door, as sheer luck would have it as she was running out of her house she ran right into Sasuke. Sakura fell back with a small thump onto the

clay road.

"Oh sorry Sasuke-kun i didn't see you there." Sakura said with an enthusiastic smile. Sasuke didn't smile back though he just helped her up onto her feet.

"You should watch were you are going." Sasuke said in a monotone voice. Sakura couldn't believe what she was hearing. Upon seeing her facial expression Sasuke immediately knew that that wasn't exactly the most appropriate thing to say to her.

"Sorry Sakura that came out more harsh than I intended it to." Sasuke said trying his best to show a small smile. But what else was Sakura to expect fro m Sasuke he wasn't one to be romantic, hell the rose idea probably wasn't even his. Sakura decided then to keep her guard up around Sasuke, they would be friends but she could tell that if they were to be anything more than friends ever it would take a lot of work. Soon the two started walking towards the market together, the

silence between them was driving Sasuke insane, what was he supposed to say?

"So, Sakura what are you planning on doing today?" Sasuke asked in a lame attempt to start up a conversation.

"Well I'm going to head to the market to see if I can find something to eat for breakfast and then I'm going to meet with my team and practice their chakra control for a while." Sakura replied.

"Oh so did you wanna see if we could find something to eat

together, as friends of course." Sasuke hated saying those last four words, but he knew Sakura still didn't trust him.

"Yeah sure," Sakura said with a bright s mile. As they found a small restaurant they sat down and were about to order when Sasuke's team came up to them and they didn't look to pleased.

"Now that your dating HER, does that mean were going to have to spend more time with her team?" Yuki said sounding slightly peeved that his team leader was getting involved with someone like Sakura.

"Yuki, we aren't dating and no you probably wont be spending to much time with Sakura's team,"Sasuke said slightly annoyed.

"Whats wrong with my team and why did you three think we were dating?" Sakura asked

"Your team is weak, except for maybe Kenji." Ren said, causing the other two boys to glare at her. "Hahaha cant you guys take a joke. Like I would ever like anyone from her team." Ren said nervously.

"You know I do have a name and I'd appreciated if you called me by it and showed some respect to your elders. You didn't answer my other question why did you think Sasuke and I were dating?" Sakura said getting slightly annoyed at the teams attitude towards her. As if answering her question Naruto came running up.

"Ive finally done it! Sakura-chan and Sasuke-teme finally got together!" Naruto yelled running up to both of them pushing the three genin out the way and hugging both of

them.

"We aren't dating!"Sakura yelled getting annoyed.

"Oh." was all Naruto said. It got silent for a few moments till Naruto spoke again. "But at least your friends now!" Naruto yelled hugging them both once again. After Naruto left and the two had finished eating Sakura excused herself saying that she had to go meet her team. After Sakura left Sasuke stayed in the same spot thinking. I don't know what to do about her. Why do I like her so much, why is she so different? How can i get her to fall in love with me again. Do I even love her? All these questions were driving Sasuke insane. He then decided to go find him team again and go practice with

them.

As Sakura approached the place were she was supposed to meet her team she heard yelling so she sped up her pace to find out what was going on. She was surprised to see Sasuke's team arguing with her team.

"Whats going on here?" Sakura yelled over them all making them go quiet. No one answered her. "What is wrong with you guys? Why do you guys so suddenly hate each other, lets sort out all of

this drama now because I'm sick and tired of it!" Sakura yelled again.

"We wouldn't be arguing if Kenji would just stay away from Ren!"Yuki yelled

"Does Ren want Kenji to stay away from her?" Sakura asked making all eyes turn towards Ren. She looked around at her team and then at Kenji, what was she supposed to say. She then decided that her team came before herself.

"Yes I want him to stay away from me," Ren said while looking at the ground. Kenji upon hearing these words became mad.

"You know, what forget this. I'm gone," Kenji said while throwing his sunglasses towards Ren and walking off, Miki following after him close behind and Yuri bringing up the rear. Sakura watched her team leave and then she looked at Ren who was holding Kenji's glasses.

"You two go find Sasuke and train or something. Ren I need to speak with you," Sakura said in a serious tone. The two boys left to go find their Sensei, while Ren continued to look down at the floor. Once the boys were out of ear shot Sakura spoke.

"Why did you say that if you like Kenji so much?" Sakura said in a softer tone than before.

"Who says I like him?" Ren said her voice cracking from being on the verge of tears.

"Come on Ren I'm not blind," Sakura said.

"Well what was I supposed to say! If I said I didn't want Kenji to leave me alone my team would be royally pissed at me and then there would be fighting and our team wouldn't be able to function properly!"Ren said tears coming at their fullest down her face. "If you hadn't come and

asked that damn question none of this would have happened maybe you should just mind

your own business!" Ren yelled while taking off in the direction of her team mates trying to dry her tears. Sakura sighed and was about to get up and go find her team when she felt a familiar chakra presence behind her.

"I don't know what to do with them. I guess Ren's right I should just stay out of their problems,"

Sakura said while rubbing her temples. She then turned around and looked into Sasuke's eyes. "What would you do? Should I just let them fight?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah I would just let them work it out, hell maybe when they fight each other it will make them try harder," Sasuke said. Sakura nodded and then looked up at the sky. He then took this opportunity to wrap his arms around her and embrace her in a hug. Sakura stiffened a bit, which Sasuke noticed.

"Don't worry this is just a friendly hug that friends do,"Sasuke said making Sakura laugh.

"Sasuke your such a dork sometimes," Sakura said while returning the hug. "I sent your team off to look for you maybe you should go find them," Sakura said with a small smile.

"Nah, I can tell they are going to be in one of their moods when I get there and they wont want to train. Maybe ill just stick around with you and watch your team train," Sasuke said

"Ok come on," Sakura said while walking off in the direction her team left in.

Soon they approached the three Genins. Kenji was sparring with Yuri apparently trying to take out his frustration and Miki was sitting on a stump watching. As soon as they saw the two walking up to them they glared at Sasuke who was more than happy to return the glare.

" Whats he doing here?" Kenji asked.

"Hes going to watch us train today because he didn't feel like going and finding his team," Sakura said

"Yeah well I wouldn't want to be around a girl like Ren either..." Miki said. Sakura shot her a be nice look and then they started training.

"Ok, today we are going to work on chakra control. Now watch me," Sakura said as she gathered just the right amount of chakra into her feet and then climbed the tree without using her hands. "Ok, so I want you all to start to gather chakra into your feet and then take off at a run at the tree

and then go as far as you can go, and then mark that spot with a kunai, then try again," Sakura said and watched as they all tried and sometimes they just fell off the tree other times they crushed the tree and then fell from the side of tree. Sakura was giving Miki advice on controlling her chakra and the

boys were getting frustrated because she was only helping Miki. So Sasuke casually walked

over to the boys and whispered some hints as he walked by. They started taking his advice and getting higher up the tree. Eventually Sasuke and the boys were getting really into talking about different ways to control your chakra and how too much chakra can be a bad thing. They seemed to finally be warming up to Sasuke that was until Sasuke's team showed up.

"Figures you would be here helping her team instead of training us," Daiki said making everyone jump a little.

"Like you guys were going to train if I came and found you guys

any way," Sasuke said while walking over to them his hands in his pocket.

"Your supposed to be our Sensei not theirs!" Yuki yelled.

"Alright calm down I'm coming ill come train you now," Sasuke said and waved a small goodbye to Sakura and her team.

"See I told you hes not such a bad guy," Sakura said making the rest of her team laugh.

"Yeah, I guess hes ok. I think we can now approve for you to date him," Yuri said making Sakura laugh.

"Oh, so now I need your approval to date someone?" Sakura asked

"Yeah we can't have you dating some weirdo!" Miki yelled causing everyone to start laughing. After a couple hours Sakura finally said practice was over due to the face that it was getting dark. She then walked each of them home making sure nothing happened to them because it was dark. By the time she finally started heading home it was extremely dark and cold. As she was walking home Sakura felt that someone was following her but every time she looked back she didn't see anyone she then dismissed the thought from her head. After about five minutes Sakura finally sighed her apartment was now in sight and nothing had happened to her that was until a hand reached out and grabbed her and pulled her into an ally way. Sakura tried to scream but he just covered her mouth so any scream was

muffled out. He pushed her up against a wall and used this opportunity to drain her of all of chakra. Without her chakra she was just a small helpless girl. She tried pushing but his strength overpowered her greatly. He then pulled out a kunai and rubbed it against her cheek drawing tiny bits of blood. He then moved down and cut down the middle of her shirt. Sakura was screaming praying that someone

would find her and save her.

Sasuke was walking down the road when he heard two kids whispering about a girl being dragged into an alleyway. When they saw him they ran over to him.

"Mr., Mr. You have to go down there a lady with pink hair just got dragged away by a big scary guy!" They yelled both jumping up and down and pointing towards the alley way. Sasuke didn't need to be told twice and he only knew one girl with pink hair in all of Konoha. He ran down the alley and saw the two he saw him cut open her shirt with a kunai, which meant that this guy was a ninja. Sakura want moving, her body was limp and it scared the crap out of him. He quickly ran up to them and pulled the guy off of her and threw him up against the wall. He was relieved to see Sakura just barely conscious. He went back to the guy and pinned him up against the wall with one hand. With the other hand he charged up his chidori.

"Give me one reason not to kill you right now," Sasuke said with venom in his voice. The man

went wide eyed and tried frantically to push Sasuke away. He stabbed Sasuke in the arm with the kunai he held, but he didn't seem to feel the pain.

"Sasuke stop!" Sakura yelled, she knew if Sasuke killed him he would get into a lot of trouble and she wouldn't be able to bare that.

"Your one lucky son of a bitch." Sasuke said before knocking him out and tossing him aside. "Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked as he picked her up bridal style.

"Thank you Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said before drifting off into another world. Sasuke carried her back to his apartment because hers was locked. When he got there he laid her down on his bed and was about to turn and leave when she faintly whispered. "Please don't leave me here..."Sasuke was surprised by her words. She moved to the other side of the bed as if to offer him room. He slowly and quietly took off his shoes and laid down next the pink haired kunoichi. He was trying desperately to keep a space between the two he didn't want to freak her out after what she just experienced. But sometime during the night Sakura had moved and wrapped herself around Sasuke, feeling safer the closer she got towards him.

* * *

**A/N: So heres Chapter 6 Hope you guys like it. I got serious writers block during this chapter so sorry if this one wasn't that great. I have chapter 7 planned out so it should be better! After getting a pretty harsh review in one of my other stories about my grammar as you guys know i was in need of an editor **

**so i asked and i got one. I would like to thank Sakura's Undying Love for editing this chapter. From here on Sakura's Undying love and I write love poetry will be editing for me. Review Please... Oh and Merry Christmas everyone...well i guess i should say Happy Holidays Everyone! Oh and please remember that now because I have an editor it may take a bit longer to post chapters due to the fact that it now has to go through more than one person!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

i-write-love-peotry- Thanks for the review and offering to help me, I was thinking... that i would have Sakura's undying love do half of the chapter and you the other half if it would be ok with both of you. That way it wouldn't be as much of work on one person, because my grammar isn't exactly the best.

Shadowbliss-- Thanks for the positive feed back! Hope you liked this chapter too!

Blackblossom93-- I'm glad you love my story and thanks for offering but I've gotten an editor!

S. T. Nickolian -- As you can tell after reading this chapter the teams weren't to happy about them being together, even if they are just friends.

Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai -- I'm glad you like my story! Thanks for the review!

Shikamaruchick -- I'm glad you like my ideas and writing style, I hope you like this chapter too!

Feareth the kitty -- haha funny review. I hate grammar too; It was never my strong subject

Shinko6 -- Yay for originality! And for the five stars. Thanks for the positive feed back!!

caslspirit15 -- I'm glad you liked the last chapter and yeah, I thought it was really romantic too. I would forgive anyone if they did something like that for me.

WhITe DoRiAn -- As you can tell its not over yet. I haven't decided how long it will be... depends on if I get a lot of new ideas popping randomly into my head

justboredokay -- Hehe, glad you liked the chapter, but its not quite finished.

Bunnyandpuppylover -- Yeah after reading your review i was like, "oh crap I forgot to write about the rose" so i stuck it in at the beginning of this chapter thanks for reminding me!

Blueblossomkunoichi -- Of course I'm going to write more! This story isn't done just yet.

WiShBuRr -- Thanks for the positive feed back and for the review!

O.o Kaoru-chan o.O – Yeah I thought the idea was romantic to I'm glad you like the chapter.

Bm631 – Yeah I hate grammar so i pretend it doens't exist which is why i got editors . oh and by the way cheesy is spelled cheesy not chessy


	7. Slightly Mixed Up

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

**WARNING CHAPTER IS NOT EDITED **

**RECAP: "Thank you Sasuke-kun..."Sakura said before drifting off into another world. Sasuke carried her back to his apartment because hers was locked. When he got there he laid her down on his bed and was about to turn and leave when she faintly whispered. "Please don't leave me here..."Sasuke was surprised by her words. She moved to the other side of the bed as if to offer him room. He slowly and quietly took off his shoes and laid down next the pink haired kunoichi. He was trying desperately to keep a space between the two he didn't want to freak her out after what she just experienced. But sometime during the night Sakura had moved and wrapped herself around Sasuke, feeling safer the closer she got towards him.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Slightly Mixed Up**

When Sasuke was sure she was fast asleep he swiftly and quietly stepped out of the bed. The second he left the bed she started tossing and turning. At first he thought that he had woken her up, but she seemed to be having a nightmare. Sasuke quickly shook her shoulders to wake her up. Her eyes shot open and she screamed and backed away from him.

"Please stop, please don't hurt me." She kept repeating over and over again.

"Sakura calm down I wont hurt you. I would never hurt you." Sasuke said in soothing tone. That seemed to bring Sakura back to her senses. She quickly went over to him and grabbed onto his shirt.

"I was so scared Sasuke-kun." Sakura said not caring that she was dirtying his shirt with her tears.

"Shh its ok Sakura. Its over now and I'm here." Sasuke replied while rubbing her back and letting her cry in his arms.

"I should have been able to handle it I'm a ninja for gods sake." Sakura yelled while hitting his chest in frustration.

"Sakura no one is expected to handle something like that. He took your chakra you couldn't do anything." Sasuke replied trying to calm her down. She stopped talking and just continued to cry into his chest. Eventually her cries subsided and sleep overtook her once again.

Sakura awoke the next morning and was rather upset that Sasuke was no where to be found. She got up and started to walk around his apartment. It was small and neat, Sakura eventually found a bathroom and decided to get a shower. As she was getting undressed she heard a knock on the door. _**Should I answer it, it might be important, but Sasuke-kun isn't here right now.** _

"Hold on one second." Sakura called out. But the person seemed to be impatient. She then heard the turning of a key in the lock. Sakura looked at her self she wasn't wearing anything and they were about to come in. Sakura quickly grabbed the first thing that would be easy to put on to hide her body from whoever was coming in, which was Sasuke's overly large shirt.

"Sasuke-teme, where are you." The voice that was all to familiar to Sasuke called out.

"Hes not here Naruto." Sakura yelled poking her head around the corner.

"Oh ok, why are you here and hes not, Sakura-chan." Naruto asked as he started walking closer. Sakura then immediately began to back up she didn't want Naruto to get the wrong idea. I mean what would you think if you saw a girl in another guys t-shirt alone in his apartment. But it was to late Naruto had walked up to her and saw what she was wearning.

"Sakura-chan, What are you wearing!" Naruto yelled, and as he yelled that Sasuke came through the door.

"Naruto why are you in my apartment and yelling." Sasuke asked

"Why is Sakura-chan half naked in your apartment?" Naruto yelled back. Sasuke went a bit wide eyed and then looked towards Sakura and noticed that she was only wearing his shirt.

"Naruto calm down I'm sure Sakura has a reason as to why shes mostly undressed, and shes here because she had a rough night last night so I brought her here." Sasuke said getting annoyed with all of Naruto's yelling.

"Geesh Naruto weren't you to the one who was trying so hard to get Sasuke and I together, and now your freaking out because I'm not in my regular clothes. I was just trying to get a shower when you just barged in here, and no nothing happened between Sasuke and I. Just like he said I had a rough night and he was taking care of me." Sakura said. Naruto still looked at them both suspiciously as if he still didn't believe them.

"Ok, I'll believe that for now..." Naruto said as he slowly backed up towards the door still watching the two. Once he left Sakura let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks for not telling him what happened last night." Sakura said

"Yeah well if i did tell him, he would probably make it into some big deal and then go and try to find the guy and then most likely kill him." Sasuke said with a small smile. Sakura couldn't believe her eyes was Sasuke actually smiling. For once it wasn't a smirk it was a small genuine smile.

"You know your smile is very un-uchiha like." Sakura teased.

"What you don't like my smile, would you rather me go back to smirking." Sasuke said in a mock hurt tone.

"No i love your smile, you just never smile and it surprised me." Sakura said while turning around. "I'm going to use your shower quick and then I think I have a meeting with Naruto in an hour or so." Sakura said while entering the bathroom and closing the door.

About half an hour later Sakura emerged from the steaming bathroom with just a towel around her body and her hair. Sakura quietly crept past Sasuke who was lazily throwing kunai at a picture of Itachi he had on his wall. After being in Sasuke's room for about five minutes she poked her head out.

"Hey Sasuke, can I borrow a kunai?" Sakura said. Sasuke tossed a kunai that he was about to throw towards her which Sakura caught. "Thanks Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while going back into his room. Sakura sat down on Sasuke bed chewing on the end of the kunai while staring at one of his old outfits. She then picked up the shirt and cut the bottom a bit making the length a bit shorter and then cut off the collar making it look like a regular smaller t-shirt. She then put it on and tied the back so it would fit more snuggly. She then worked with his shorts adjusting them so that they would look more appropriate for a girl to wear. When she was done she looked at all the material she cut off, it looked like enough to make another outfit, she just shrugged it off and went to find a mirror. After making some final adjustment and cleaning up the edges where she cut the fabric she walked out of Sasuke's room, he was exactly where she left him. Sitting on his couch lazily throwing kunai.

"Are you still looking for him." Sakura said while coming up behind him.

"Yeah I am, one of these days I will find him and I will kill him." Sasuke said not even turning around. Sakura then went over to his kitchen and found a fuzzy peach sitting in a basket on his table. She picked it up and took a small bite.

"Hey Sasuke-kun want one of these peaches they're really good." Sakura asked making Sasuke finally look at her.

"What are you wearing." Sasuke asked looking at the clothes that looked oddly familiar.

"Oh just some of your old clothes." Sakura said. "Now do you want one or not?"

"I was never that small, what did you do to my clothes." Sasuke said trying not freak out at the fact that she had completely ruined one of his training outfits.

"I just adjusted them so that they would be more appropriate for me to wear." Sakura said while picking up another peach and chucking it at his head. Sasuke caught the peach before it hit him.

"I never said I wanted one." Sasuke said while taking a bite out of the peach.

"You never said you didn't want one either, and look your eating it so you obviously wanted one." Sakura said while rolling her eyes. "I have one hour before I have to go meet with Naruto, what do you want to do?" Sakura asked while walking over to him and taking a seat next to him on the couch.

"I don't care." was all Sasuke said while picking up the pit of the peach and chucking it out the picture of Itachi. Sakura rolled her eyes once again at his immaturity.

"How about we go get some ramen." Sakura said while standing up.

"I just had ramen, anything else you want to do?" Sasuke said.

"Um ok how about we go and take a walk around the market." Sakura said

"But the market it kinda boring don't you think so, I mean we go there everyday." Sasuke said, shooting down her second idea and Sakura was starting to get a bit annoyed. He says he doesn't care and then he objects to any of my ideas.

"Fine, how about we go spar." Sakura said in a bit of a harsh tone, that Sasuke didn't seem to pick up.

"Well I have a team practice scheduled with Neji's team so I'm going to need to save up my energy for that so i probably shouldn't spar." Sasuke said while throwing another kunai at the picture.

"My god Sasuke I ask you what you want to do and you say you don't care, when I offer ideas you have some reason as to why they wont work. What do you want to do Sasuke because my ideas don't seem to work for you." Sakura yelled, making Sasuke open his eyes a bit wide out her outburst.

"Well I...umm..." Sasuke started but Sakura interrupted him

"You know what I don't care what you want to do!" Sakura yelled while walking towards the door and slamming it shut. Sasuke just sat there, he seemed to be completely surprised by her outburst. Once his senses finally came to him, he quickly got up and went after her, he didn't go through all that trouble of trying to get her to forgive him just to have her be mad at him once again.

"Sakura, wait what did I do, why are you mad." Sasuke yelled in her general direction as he tried to catch up with her.

"Your so god damn frustrating!" Sakura yelled and continued walking away.

"Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you." He said and tried to get her to stop.

"You always don't mean to upset me." Sakura yelled as she started weaving through people as if to loose him.

"Fine Sakura, you say I'm frustrating and you know what i say, i say your so god damn over dramatic." Sasuke yelled making Sakura stop. Sasuke immediately regretted saying his last comment the second it left his mouth. By this time a small crowd had developed to watch the fight. Sakura turned around and walked up close to him and smacked him straight across the face.

"Even if I am over dramatic at least I tried to keep our friendship going thats more than i can say for you." Sakura yelled and then stormed off, leaving Sasuke stunned and with a small red hand print across his face. The crowd slowly dissolved and soon everything went back to normal on the small road except for Sasuke who just stood there unsure of what to do next.

"Um Sasuke-sensei, why are you just standing here in the middle of the road." A small voice said making Sasuke turn towards it noticing his team standing next to him.

"Come on you guys wanted to train with me lets go train one on one sparring." Sasuke yelled while walking towards the nearest training pitch. Once they got there the genin were a bit nervous about sparring Sasuke, they knew he could easily kill them if he wanted to.

"Ok Yuki you first." Sasuke said rather harshly still frustrated about his fight with Sakura. Yuki timidly walked up towards Sasuke and got into a fighting stance. They started the fight and Yuki came at him quick with a kunai, but before he could reach him he disappeared and then reappeared behind Yuki. Sasuke then pushed him towards the ground and then pinned him there with his knee into Yuki's back.

"Ok Ok i give." Yuki yelled as he squirmed under the weight of Sasuke. Sasuke then got up and turned towards Ren.

"Your turn Ren, come on." Sasuke said, Ren smiled politely and as she walked towards him she pulled out a small fan. As soon as they started she made a hand sign and then swayed her fan causing fire to emit from it. Sasuke easily dodged this.

"So you wanna play with fire Ren?" Sasuke said making Ren a bit nervous. Sasuke then made some hand signs and then he appeared to be blowing fire from his mouth. Ren couldn't move due to the fact that she was paralyzed with fear, she just stood there waiting for the pain to come. Then Daiki ran up and pushed Ren out of the way, they both rolled into the grass next to each other, just barely being engulfed in the flames.

"What the hell is your problem, you could have seriously hurt her!" Daiki yelled as he got up from the ground.

"Daiki your turn come on." Sasuke said as if he didn't care that he had almost seriously injurged his own student.

"No." Daiki yelled.

"What do you mean no? You guys wanted to me to train you! Well here I am I'm training you." Sasuke yelled at the three.

"We wanted you to train us like Sakura-sensei, trains her kids. Teach us more about chakra control. Teach us new jutsu's!" Yuki yelled.

"The world isn't easy like that throw I'm not going to baby you guys, because just when you think everything is going fine. Bam, this world comes and takes it all away." Sasuke yelled the three didn't say anything.

"Maybe if you would actually learn to teach them the right way, teach them how to be prepared when that happens, and how to overcome those situations. They wont end up like you." A voice said behind Sasuke. He turned around to see Sakura and her team.

"Sakura weren't you going to meet with Naruto?" Sasuke asked in a bit of a harsh tone.

"Yeah and I saw him and I rescheduled it. Just because we got into a fight is no reason to take it out on your team." Sakura said with her hands on her hips

"Sakura don't worry about my team and I." Sasuke said.

"When will you get it through you thick head that I'm going to worry about you. I worried about you when we were genin, I worried about you when you left Konoha, and I still worry about you." Sakura yelled. Sasuke was a bit shocked to hear these words come from her mouth. Sakura was about to walk away with her team, when Sasuke ran up to her and stopped her.

"Sakura I hate it when you look at me like that." Sasuke said

"Look at you like what." Sakura said while trying to pull away from him.

"Like you hate that I exist, that you hate you even met me." Sasuke said still holding her.

"I don't hate you Sasuke. You just make me angry sometimes." Sakura said. It got quiet between them for a bit. That was until you heard a cough.

"Ok so are you guys going to like kiss or what." Yuri said making Miki punch him.

"Way to ruin the mood you dope." Miki said

"What I didn't even know there was a mood." Yuri said holding his arms up in defense.

"Shut up your talking is continuing to ruin the mood." Miki said hitting him again.

"Your both ruining the mood." Kenji yelled. Sakura and Sasuke just watched as the three of them continued to talk about ruining the "Mood"

"There is no mood! Now lets go we have to get some training in!" Sakura yelled as sh pushed her team towards another training pitch, but not before giving Sasuke a small smile over her shoulder.

* * *

**A/N: So Chapter 7, Kinda random, its sorta of a filler, its just a chapter to show that they still get on each others nerves. So Yeah review please. This chapter hasn't been edited yet, because both of my editors are busy and who can blame them its Christmas time, but anyways ill repost it again once its edited, i just wanted to get it up because i already have chapter 8 written and i thought you guys would like to read!**

* * *

**S. T. Nickolian**** – Yeah I was considering jumping straight into a relationship with chapter 6 but that would mean the fic would end quicker and I'm having to much fun to end it.**

**Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai**** – Yeah he did...did I mess something up and you didn't understand? Sorry if I did O.o**

**cut.class.not.frogs**** – Hehe I'm glad you liked this chapter as well, and I hope my story continues getting better! I want shirt that says that i saw a pin that said it a while ago **

**caslspirit15**** – And here i thought people wouldn't like this chapter... hehe I'm glad you liked it, thats for the positive reviews it really helps me keep on writing!**

**SunriseHorizon – hehe yeah i didn't think about that but he is acting like shino, ya gotta love the mysterious ones! Anyways thanks for the positive review **

**seguha – Nice review...hehe thanks a bunchies for the review anyway...a picture says a thousand words.**

**i-write-love-peotry –I appreciate it so much that your going to be editing my chapters!**

**elements – Yeah.. I'm glad you liked chapter five! Thanks for the review**

**blueblossomkunoichi – No problem I always love to hear ideas and when i do i try to incorporate them into the story**

**tenshii-chan –no the guy was just a random event to get Sasuke and Sakura closer to each other and realize that they might want more than friendship.**


	8. What An Eventful Day

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

**Warning: This Chapter is not edited **

**RECAP:"Ok so are you guys going to like kiss or what." Yuri said making Miki punch him.**

**"Way to ruin the mood you dope." Miki said**

**"What I didn't even know there was a mood." Yuri said holding his arms up in defense. **

**"Shut up your talking is continuing to ruin the mood." Miki said hitting him again.**

**"Your both ruining the mood." Kenji yelled. Sakura and Sasuke just watched as the three of them continued to talk about ruining the "Mood" **

**"There is no mood! Now lets go we have to get some training in!" Sakura yelled as sh pushed her team towards another training pitch, but not before giving Sasuke a small smile over her shoulder.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: What an Eventful Day**

The following day Sakura awoke to a loud banging on her door.

"Sakura-chan! WAKE UP!" A voice said that Sakura could easily tell was Naruto's.

"What do you want its 4 A.M, what can possibly that urgent that you have to wake me up this early." Sakura yelled as she walked towards the door.

"Its Hinata, shes sick and its an emergency!" Naruto yelled back, Sakura immediately woke up and ran to get her medic supplies. Sakura than ran out the door, still in her pajamas.

"What happened why is Hinata sick, What did you do to her!?" Sakura asked in an accusatory tone as they sprinted towards Naruto's apartment.

"I didn't do anything! It started the other day when she started yelling at me for leaving my empty ramen containers on the floor." Naruto started and then noticed Sakura's shocked face. "Yeah thats right Hinata was yelling at me I was surprised to!" Naruto said while waving his arms widely. "Anyways we were having another argument about my ramen and my living style, well mostly her just yelling at me and then she just cried out in pain and fell to her knees and went unconscious." Naruto said finally finished. Sakura was quiet trying to think of multiple reasons as to why she fell unconscious, when she finally got there she saw Hinata still lying on the floor.

"You left her lying on the floor? You couldn't at least place her on you bed or something?" Sakura yelled at him in a hushed tone.

"Well I panicked, when she passed out i just ran and I got you." Naruto said. Sakura then started emitting a green chakra from her hands and started scanning Hinata's body. Sakura then started making mental notes. **_Body temperature: normal; Oxygen level: normal; Pulse: 50. _**Sakura then started thinking about what Naruto said about Hinata yelling at him.

"Naruto has Hinata's appetite changed at all?" Sakura asked.

"Now that you mention it her appetite has increased quite a bit." Naruto said while nodding. Sakura then focused her chakra on Hinata's lower abdomen, soon her chakra turned a light baby blue color.

"Naruto, Hinata's fine she just must have gotten a bit overworked." Sakura said not telling him the whole truth. "Just let her rest for a couple hours, but the second she wakes up you tell her she has to talk to me ok Naruto." Sakura said while standing up and walking towards the door.

"Thanks Sakura-chan and don't worry I wont forget." Naruto said giving her a thumbs up that would make Lee proud.

As Sakura left Naruto's apartment she figured that since she was up she wouldn't be able to fall back asleep, so she might as well wake Sasuke up and make him suffer with her. As soon as she approached his apartment door she knocked on the door rather lightly. He didn't answer, so she knocked again this time a bit harder, still no answer. Sakura then started to get a bit frustrated so she walked over to his window and was surprised to see it unlocked. She then opened the window and climbed in, she walked around in the darkness of what she figured to be his living room until she found a light switch. She then turned it on and walked over to the room she knew was Sasuke's. She quietly tiptoed into his room and when she got close enough she gently poked him on his shoulder.

"Sasuke-kun, wake up." She whispered trying to get him to awake.He still wasn't budging so she shook him a little still trying to wake him up, but all he did was turn away from her. Sakura then decided to go into the kitchen and find some ice. As soon as she found ice she held it in her hand till her hands began to hurt, she then placed the ice back into his freezer and walked over to his room. She then slowly and quietly climbed into his bed and gently straddled him being careful not to touch him. Finally she slowly placed her hands underneath his shirt and right onto his stomach. Right when her ice cold hands touched his stomach he jumped and began yelling.

"God damn thats cold." Sasuke yelled as he moved away from her. "Jesus Christ Sakura what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Waking you up silly." Sakura replied with a grin on her face.

"What ever happened to the normal way of waking people up and what time is it?" Sasuke said while looking at his clock.

"I tried waking you up the normal way and you didn't wake up!" Sakura said starting to pout. Sasuke's mind then registered that it was only 4:45, he then laid his head back down.

"Sakura its to early, why are you waking me up anyway." Sasuke asked.

"No don't go back to sleep!"Sakura yelled as she tried to pull him up into a sitting position, but wasn't having much luck. Sasuke then pulled her down next to him and wrapped his arms around her."How about you try going back to sleep here." Sasuke said and was breathing into her ear unintentionally, making her stiffen up a bit. It took a while but eventually Sakura did get comfortable laying in his arms and his slow breathing pattern seemed to be putting her to sleep, so its only natural that Sakura did fall back asleep laying in arms.

A couple hours later Sakura awoke to someone poking her, when Sakura opened her eyes the first thing she saw were two giant blue eyes that belonged to Naruto staring at her making her scream. Also making him scream and fall over. All the screaming in turn woke Sasuke up.

"What are you two screaming about." Sasuke said a bit irritated.

"Naruto here was just staring at me when i woke up scared me!" Sakura yelled while getting up to hit Naruto.

"Now Sakura-chan calm down." Naruto said while slowly backing up. Sakura was about to hit him when Sasuke spoke again.

"Naruto how do you keep getting into my house i lock my doors?" Sasuke asked.

"I found a spare key a while ago so i kept it, and boy has it come in handy." Naruto said with a giant smile. "Oh i came here looking for you Sakura-chan you weren't at home so i figured you had to be here, Hinata's awake and back at my apartment if you want to talk to her." Naruto said. Sakura by this time had calmed down and decided not to beat Naruto a brink before death.

"Ok thanks Naruto. See you boys later, I need to go talk to Hinata." Sakura said while waving to them before running out of the bed room and then out of the house.

"Shes really weird isn't she." Sasuke asked to no one in particular.

"So what were you two doing that made you guys have to cuddle together?" Naruto asked while lighting an eyebrow. This time it was Sasuke's turn to hurt Naruto, and he did...numerous times.

Once Sakura left Sasuke's apartment she ran straight towards Naruto's apartment and didn't stop once until she got there. She knocked on the door lightly and a very tired and worn looking Hinata answered the door.

"Good Morning Sakura." Hinata said in her usual shy timid voice.

"Good Morning Hinata, theres something I need to talk to you about do you mind if I come in?" Sakura asked. Hinata immediately let her into the house and they sat around Naruto's table.

"So what did you need to talk to me about." Hinata asked

"Well I don't know if Naruto told you but after you passed out Naruto came and got me and I had to do a scan over your body and i found something." Sakura started and Hinata seemed to know exactly what road she going down, because she started turning red and looking at the floor.

"You didn't tell Naruto-kun did you?" Hinata asked

"No I didn't because I wasn't sure if you had told him yet or if you even knew that you were pregnant, its only a couple days old but its still there and its seeming to grow at a healthy pace.

"Oh thank god you didn't tell him, I don't know how to tell him or Neji for that matter." Hinata said with a look of relief but at the same time worry across her face.

"Well if you need any help you know I'm always here for you." Sakura said while giving Hinata a hug and then leaving Naruto's apartment. As Sakura was walking down the road to no where in particular she couldn't help but to want her own baby. She did have a team which was sort of like have kids, and she was at the peak of her career as a kunoichi, but she couldn't help but wanting a kid of her own. As she continued to think about it she immediately thought about how Sasuke would act as a father. She imagined him training his child like crazy, but being more affectionate than his own father was with him. Sakura then shook the thoughts from her mind. **_Why is it that when I think about having a kid of my own i Immediately think about Sasuke as the father._** Sakura decided that she should probably start thinking about something us then. As she walked down the road her feet ended up taking her to the ramen stand that Naruto loved so much. She wasn't that surprised to see Naruto and Sasuke eating there so she decided to join them.

"Hello again guys." Sakura said as she looked up at the menu deciding what to eat.

"Hey Sakura." Sasuke said making her look at him and then at his food.

"Mmm that smells good Sasuke-kun what is it?" Sakura asked

"Its the number five on the menu." Sasuke said while continuing to eat.

"Would you mind if i tried a bit to make sure its worth my money?" Sakura asked and Sasuke only nodded. She then pulled a pair of chopsticks from the container and tried a some, causing some of the liquid from the soup to splash her face. "Wow its good." Sakura said and then ordered a bowl for herself. When she turned back towards Sasuke, he took the opening to wipe his thumb across her cheek where a bit of liquid hit her, wiping her face clean.

"Thanks Sasuke-kun. I can be a messy eater sometimes." Sakura said trying not to blush.

"So are you guys dating because you sure act like you are." Naruto said not even looking at them just concentrating on his ramen.

"Naruto would it make you feel better if we told you we were dating?" Sakura said getting slightly annoyed at this question that seemed to be asked to her everyday.

"It might." Naruto said still focusing on his ramen.

"Ok Sasuke-kun are dating and we are madly in love." Sakura said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. Then Naruto slowly set down his chopsticks which was rare because he hardly ever turned away from his ramen once it was served to him. As he set down his chopsticks he slowly turned towards the, and then suddenly jumped and hugged them both his arms around their necks.

"About damn time." Naruto said. "Now lets see a kiss to make it official." Naruto said while letting out a small snicker. Sakura immediately blushed and Sasuke tried to keep his impassive face. Naruto slowly stepped back to let the two kiss each other. Sakura suddenly became very nervous. **_Why am i so nervous I kissed him once before why and i suddenly starting to freak out._** Sakura was still thinking when Sasuke moved closer to her a gave her a small kiss on the cheek making her blush ten times more.

"Oh come on what was that!" Naruto yelled.

"Sakura and I don't go around making out in public that is reserved for behind closed doors." Sasuke said while returning to his food, his impassive poke face never once leaving his face. Naruto then went back to his ramen and all was silent between the three of them until a certain Hyuuga showed up.

"Um Naruto-kun can i talk to you really quick." Hinata asked while pushing her two fingers together and looking at the floor.

"Yeah sure Hinata-chan, whats up." Naruto asked while turning around and putting his arms around her waist.

"Well can we talk alone." Hinata asked and her and Naruto went to the other side of the street, where Sasuke and Sakura could still see them but couldn't here them.

"What do you think they're talking about." Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Shes probably telling him that shes pregnant with his kid." Sakura replied not even looking up from her food. Sakura was eating her food and Sasuke was gazing at the clouds when they heard.

"IM GOING TO BE A FATHER!!" They both looked up and saw Naruto jumping around and swinging Hinata in a circle. "Im going to be a father." Naruto yelled again. Sakura smiled and then unknown to all of them, Neji just happened to be walking down the street when he heard Naruto yelling about being a father and swinging his baby cousin around. Neji casually walked over to the two and you couldn't here what they were talking about but Naruto was waving his arms and seemed to be trying to defend himself when Neji hit him square across the face. Hinata then ran over to Naruto who was slightly dizzy from the hit and Sakura and Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at the scene.

"So Hinata's pregnant with Naruto's kid." Sasuke said

"Yeah do you think Naruto will be a good dad?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah he seems like the type. You know because he had a bad child hood. People who have bad child hoods usually treat their kids great, not wanting to them to experience the same thing." Sasuke said sending Sakura a small smile. Sakura began to think again. _**I wonder if he was trying to tell me something maybe hinting that he would be a good father, or am i just reading to much into it.** _Sakura returned the smile. Soon they both got up and Sasuke paid for both of their meals. They left the ramen stand in a comfortable silence, but silence never seemed to last to long in the village of Konoha. As they were walking they heard loud yelling, they recognized the voices as Miki's and Ren's.

"So should I stay out of this fight and let them settle it like you suggested?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Yeah it would be best if we stayed out of the fight unless it gets serious." Sasuke said as he leaned against a tree, watching the two argue.

"Why do you care so much about what your team thinks?" Miki yelled at Ren.

"You wouldn't understand. I just wanted to give back the glasses i bought for Kenji." Ren yelled back.

"He doesn't want your junk. You probably wont own up to admitting that you two had something because your most likely with one of the guys on your team if not both of them." Miki yelled

"I am not a whore and don't you dare call me one again." Ren yelled twice as loud as before.

"You could have fooled me, with the way your always flaunting your body around guys." Miki said now finally striking Ren's last nerve. She pulled out a small fan that Sasuke knew all to well.

"Come on Sakura it just got serious. I'll grab Miki out of the way and you push Ren's hand to send her attack in another direction and take that fan from her." Sasuke said and they both took off. Ren was already making the hand signs and Miki was still trying to figure out what she was doing. She was on her last hand sign when Sasuke grabbed Miki and pulled her out of the path of the fire and Sakura grabbed Ren's arm and pulled the fan away from her.

"What are you doing. Why are you getting involved again. This doesn't concern you." Ren yelled at Sakura.

"When it concerns the well being of one of my students it does." Sakura yelled.

"Give me back my fan now." Ren yelled.

"Calm down, I cant give it back to you till I know you wont hurt Miki, no matter how much she had it coming." Sakura said. Ren didn't seem to care about who Sakura was she was pissed, and she couldn't stand it anymore.

"If you don't give me back my fan, I will kill you." Ren yelled and then Ren's normal baby blue eyes turned into a blood red color. Sakura watched her eyes change into something all to familiar.

"Sasuke come over here." Sakura yelled. Ren had grabbed a kunai from her holster and she seemed to be a whole other person now. Her moves were no longer on a genin level, they were Chuunin now bordering Jounin. **_Has this girl been hiding her true potential up until now. How does she have the sharingon._** Sakura was dodging Ren's attacks and in the process accidentally dropped Ren's fan. Ren took this opportunity to pick up the fan and made her hand signs quicker than before. Once again with a sway of her fan fire came out. Sakura couldn't dodge the attack until her feet hit the ground and at the rate that the fire was coming it seemed as though it would be more likely for the fire to hit her before she could have a chance to dodge. Sasuke then grabbed onto Sakura and spun her around, while trying to dodge the flames so that he would take the majority of the flames.

"Sasuke, she has the sharingon." Sakura whispered into his ear. He nodded.

"Sakura, take Miki and get out of here ill handle this." Sasuke yelled. Sakura only nodded and quickly grabbed onto Miki and got her to a safe place.

"Sakura-sensei, what is she. How does she have such power?" Miki asked slightly frightened.

"I don't know Miki. Sasuke is going to find out now. You will be safe up here. Do not move or talk." Sakura whispered.

"Ren you need to calm down and tell me how you got your sharingon." Sasuke said trying to coax Ren.

"Thats none of your business." Ren yelled once again attacking Sasuke. He then went up behind her and got hold of her so tight she could barely even move.

"Ren my whole clan was killed except for two people. The only way you could have that sharingon is if you were mine or his child, and you sure as hell aren't mine." Sasuke said, Ren still struggling in his arms.

"I'm not _HIS_child either, you obviously don't know much about our clan massacre do you." Ren started making Sasuke go extremely quiet. "I'm not your niece I'm your cousin! Fugaku had a younger brother who was my dad, but he was murdered the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, the woman he loved who was my mother. Was on a mission that day and no one knew of his relationship with my mother. So know one knew about me or my mother. A couple years ago my mom died from a sickness and I was sent back to Konoha from Rice country. Now here I am and now you know!" Ren yelled after Sasuke let all of this information process through his head he set her down.

"Don't think you will be getting any special treatment just because your my cousin." Sasuke said while walking away, making Ren walk off in another direction. Sakura then came down from her hiding spot holding Miki.

"So what did you find out about her." Sakura asked.

"She's my cousin apparently my dad had a younger brother and thats his daughter. God why did my family have to be so messed up." Sasuke said letting out a sigh that would make shikamaru proud. Sakura just laughed at his childish behavior.

"It's ok Sasuke, so I guess i'll see ya around?." Sakura asked slightly flirting making Sasuke a bit surprised.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah twist in the story O.o Anyways funny after posting chapter 7 I wasn't getting any emails saying I was getting reviews which saddened me a bit, but I was about to post chapter 8 when I saw I had reviews it just wasn't sending me emails, the point of me telling you is because it might not be telling me I'm getting messages which is how i keep in touch with editors, so it may be a couple chapters until they start getting edited sorry for the inconvenience. So yeah thanks for all the reviews, keep them coming chapter 9 should be out shortly!**

**-Fuzzie **

* * *

**4ever sweet – Yeah he is pretty harsh with his team, but Sasuke is Sasuke so what can you do .**

**blueblossomkunoichi – I really like that idea look for it in chapter 9!**

**belle2990 – Thanks for the great review, i hope you continue liking this story**

**velcroSUNSHINE – I try to update at least once a day sometimes more than once a day depending on how much time i have, I'm glad you like the story so far!**

**x.Rii-chan – Thanks for the positive feed back and for the review!**

**Luckyazn – yeah in up coming chapters Sasuke and Sakura are going to become more affectionate towards each other, thanks for the review!**


	9. Truce for Love

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP:"So what did you find out about her." Sakura asked.**

**"She's my cousin apparently my dad had a younger brother and thats his daughter. God why did my family have to be so messed up." Sasuke said letting out a sigh that would make shikamaru proud. Sakura just laughed at his childish behavior.**

**"It's ok Sasuke, so ill see ya around?." Sakura asked slightly flirting making Sasuke a bit surprised.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Truce for Love**

Once Sakura dropped Miki off at home, she waited until Sakura was out of eye sight and then she ran out to find the rest of her team. First she found Kenji training.

"Kenji!" Miki yelled as she ran out to him, little did she know he was training with Yuri, who was throwing kunai from random directions that he was dodging. Once she had run out it was to late Yuri had already thrown a kunai towards Kenji, and she was in between the kunai and Kenji.

"Miki get out the way!" Yuri yelled from the tree. Miki then saw the kunai coming at her, she then reached out and grabbed it.

"Wow Miki, how did you catch that so fast?" Yuri asked as he jumped down from the trees.

"Aren't you both able to do that come on were ninja we have to have fast reflexes." Miki said making the boys feel dumb.

"Well of course we can do it we just didn't know that you could." Kenji lied not wanting to be shown up the girl on his team.

"Did you want something because us boys are doing intense training right now." Yuri said making Miki roll her eyes.

"I was just with Sakura-sensei and Sasuke-sensei, and did you know that Ren is Sasuke-sensei's cousin!" Miki said while waving her arms.

"No shes not she doesn't have the sharingon." Kenji said

"Yeah she does she just hasn't showed any of us." Miki said. "and shes a really a good fighter, way better than any of us. She almost hurt Sakura-sensei, but Sasuke-sensei saved her, it was so romantic!" Miki said with a dreamy look on her face.

"Is that all you wanted to tell us." Kenji asked getting slightly annoyed by all this talk about romance and Ren.

"Well I was thinking since Sakura-sensei is so stubborn its up to us as her team to get her together with Sasuke-sensei!" Miki said while punching the air

"Miki, you know that would be way to much work for just the three of us to do. It will be impossible you know how she is." Yuri said

"Thats why I was thinking maybe coming to a truce with team Sasuke." Miki said, she knew Yuri would be ok with it but Kenji was a whole other problem.

"No absolutely not I refuse to work with them!" Kenji said in a stern tone.

"Oh come on Kenji, please I'm sure it wont be that bad. We will work in partners. Ill work with Yuki, you can work with Ren, and Yuri can work with Daiki." Miki said practically on her knees begging. "Please Kenji, do it for Sakura-sensei."

"No I don't want to work with Ren!" Kenji said a bit harshly

"Fine then Yuri will work with Ren and your work with Daiki." Miki said, but this didn't seem to satisfy him either.

"No I don't want him working with Ren."

"Kenji your being stubborn, now your going to work with Ren and thats final." Miki said starting to get very angry

"Fine whatever I don't care." Kenji said making Miki jump up and down giggling and hugging him. Now all that was left to do was find team Sasuke and convince them to help them get the two together.

"So where would Sasuke's team be right now." Yuri asked no one in particular

"hmm I don't think they are together right now. So we will each split up and find our partner and try to convince them to help us!" Miki said they all nodded and headed in separate directions.

One hour and some yelling and convincing later, both teams were standing in a circle talking.

"I don't know why we are helping you guys." Yuki said in a harsh tone.

"But remember if you guys do help us, it will put your Sensei in a good mood, which will benefit you all in the long run." Miki said, Kenji decided that he should probably stay quiet due to the fact that he also wasn't to happy about playing match maker.

"Ok heres the plan, we are going to split off into partners. Me and Yuki, Yuri and Daiki, and Kenji and Ren. There will be three stages each pair is responsible for one stage. Yuki and I will be stage one getting them to go on a date together. Yuri and Daiki you two will be responsible for making sure everything goes perfect for the date and that nothing goes wrong. Finally Kenji and Ren you two will finish off the date, making any last and final adjustments to make sure that they end up as more than friends after this night is over. Ok here we will be communicating with these headsets. Sakura-Sensei will be known as blossom and Sasuke-sensei will be known as eagle." Miki said, everyone seemed to be ok with their jobs, so Miki and Yuki left to go try to get them on a date together.

"So how do we get one of them to ask the other out." Yuki asked.

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing, how about this, since we know that one wont ask the other out we will just go to both of our Sensei's and tell them to meet us at some beautiful romantic restaurant. When we don't show up, they will hopefully decide to eat their together." Miki said, now all they had to do was pick out a restaurant

"How about that dessert restaurant. Sure it wont be dinner, but dessert always seems to pull on peoples hearts." Yuki said while pointing to the small but cute restaurant

"Ok great idea, ill go get blossom and you get eagle. How about they meet at 6 PM exactly, make sure eagle isn't late." Miki said while running off to find her Sensei.

Twenty minutes later Miki found Sakura, talking with another kunoichi.

"Sakura-sensei!" Miki yelled while running up to her. "Do you know how hard it is to find you!"

"I'm sorry Miki, is there something that you needed?" Sakura asked while slightly laughing at Miki's state.

"Yeah the team and I wanted to thank you for training us with chakra control so could you go to that dessert restaurant on the other side of the village at six?" Miki asked, Sakura looked slightly hesitant to go to the restaurant, but she still agreed. Once Sakura was out of ear shot Miki pulled out her headset.

"Blossom is on for six."

OVER WITH YUKI

Yuki didn't seem to be having the same amount of luck as Miki, Sasuke was a bit more stubborn.

"So why again did you want me to go to this dessert place." Sasuke asked while rubbing his temples.

"Because the team and I decided that we really needed to talk to you about something." Yuki lied.

"What did you need to talk to me about, and why cant you all just talk to me about it here instead of making me go to that dessert place." Sasuke asked. Yuki froze, he hadn't thought through his plan to much and now he was stuck.

"Well, I, I mean we need to talk to you about um...girls..yeah girls and we wanted to go somewhere where people wouldn't hear us." Yuki lied.

"Why does Ren want to talk about girls?" Sasuke asked, making Yuki think again.

"Did I say Ren to? Oh well I meant just Daiki and I, you see we all heard how you were really good with the ladies when you were our age, how you had your own fan club, so we wanted some advice." Yuki asked trying to inflate Sasuke's ego enough to make him go.

"Yeah ill admit, I did have quite a few admirers when I was young, so I guess I could spare a bit of my time to help you two. What time did you want to meet there." Sasuke asked

"At six exactly and don't be late!" Yuki said, he then waited till Sasuke was gone from ear shot and out of his eye sight. He then pulled out his headset.

"Eagle is on for six. Stage one complete and successful" He whispered into it and headed off, his part of the job was done, now it was up to Kenji and Daiki.

A couple of hours later Sakura was in her house changing out of her dirty training outfit getting ready to go meet her team and Yuri was watching from the outside. He watched her go into her closet with her normal uniform on and them come out of her closet with a simple form fitting black shirt and a pair of tan shorts. It was already 5:45 and she needed to walk across town to get to the restaurant. Yuri sighed he knew he would get blamed if Sakura showed up late. She didn't seem to be aware of the time anymore, so he started throwing small rocks at her clock trying to get her to notice out. When she finally did she sighed and than ran out the door.

Everything seemed to be working fine with Sasuke, he seemed like he was going to be on time, that was until he started heading in another direction from the restaurant. Daiki then started to panic, he was going to be late for sure, and there didn't seem to be anything that he could do about it. He then saw the Hokage walking along, so he went out to seek his help.

"Hokage-sama, i need your help!" Daiki yelled as he walked up to Naruto.

"Your on Sasuke-teme's team right? Yeah what did you need?" Naruto asked.

"I need Sasuke to go that way." Daiki said while pointing right. "But you see Sasuke's going that way." He said while pointing left.

"Interesting predicament. Have you tried telling him to go right?" Naruto asked.

"I cant, he cant know that I know hes not going right." Daiki said. Naruto started scratching his chin, and he seemed to be in deep thought.

"Interesting, well leave it up to me. The greatest Hokage ever!" Naruto said while punching the air above him. Daiki thanked him and Naruto headed off towards Sasuke. Once he got up to Sasuke he put an arm around his shoulder making him turn around and start walking the other way with him.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, walk with me, talk with me. We have some catching up to do." Naruto said.

"Naruto, I just saw you earlier today. What catching up do we have to do?" Sasuke asked slightly irritated.

"Just come on and follow me." Naruto said while continuing to walk right. Sasuke just followed his old blonde haired team mate. Soon they reached the restaurant at precisely 5:55, it seemed that it was then that Sasuke remembered that he was supposed to meet his team there at 6.

"Sorry dope, but I have to go. I promised my team Id meet them here in five minutes." Sasuke said while walking towards the restaurant, Naruto just laughed and went off to do whatever it was that Hokage's do. Once he got into the restaurant he didn't see any of them their. **_They better show up if they know whats good for them. _**Sasuke thought as he sat down at one of the tables. He waited a bit and then saw Sakura walk into the restaurant and look around. She saw him and smiled and walked over.

"Hey Sasuke-kun, funny seeing you here." Sakura said

"Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Daiki and Yuki here, you haven't seen them have you?" Sasuke asked.

"No sorry I haven't, you haven't seen my team have you. Apparently they wanted to bring me here to treat me for training them." Sakura said and then laughed at the weird look Sasuke was giving her, "Yeah I know, my teams weird, but at least Ill get to eat for free."

"Why don't you sit down here with me, until the guys or your team gets here." Sasuke suggested, which Sakura happily agreed to. Daiki and Yuri, were watching the two talk from behind a couple of tables.

"Everything seems to be going smoothly, and they are ordering." Daiki whispered to Yuri.

"Yeah, hopefully everything will continue going good and this will be easy." Yuri whispered back. Sasuke had ordered a small lemon cake while Sakura had ordered a small strawberry cake.

"Hey isn't Sasuke-sensei allergic to pineapple?" Yuri asked Daiki,

"I don't know, why?"

"Because, that lemon cake has pineapple juice in it, and if he eats it without knowing he will have an allergic reaction and the whole time will be ruined!" Yuri said a bit over dramatically. The two boys, saw the waiter come out with their cakes.

"We need to stop him from eating that cake!" Daiki said, "Come on we have to trip the waiter its the only way, he will fall and it will send the cakes flying and there will be no more cake for Sasuke to be allergic to!" Daiki and Yuri then made a chakra string and got into position, the waiters foot caught on it and he fell sending the cakes flying as planned. What they didn't plan was that the strawberry cake was heading straight for Sakura. Everything was happening so fast and they couldn't do anything about it. Soon the cake landed with a loud squish onto of Sakura. She had icing on the side of her face and down the rest of her body. The waiter got up and started apologizing and saying they wouldn't have to pay a cent, but Sakura just laughed and said it was ok. Sasuke laughed as well at the sight of Sakura covered in cake.

"Hey, you not aloud to laugh." Sakura said jokingly.

"Well if your laughing I should be able to laugh." Sasuke replied. Sakura then took some of the cake that was on her face and wiped it on Sasuke's face.

"Now you can laugh." Sakura said while giggling harder. Sasuke then smeared more of the icing around Sakura's face, soon they were both covered in icing and cake. The two boys sighed.

"That was close we have to extra careful to make sure nothing else ruins their date." Both boys silently agreed. Everything else seemed to be going smoothly, Sasuke wasn't eating cake he was allergic to and Sakura had gotta a bit more clean. The two were flirting back with each other like crazy, it seemed their plan was going to work. Soon the two left the restaurant and the two boys got on their headsets.

"Eagle and blossom have left the perimeter, everything is going according to plan. Stage two complete, and successful."

Ren and Kenji were following the couple trying to be as quiet as possible, they just needed to make sure that the walk home went well and hopefully Sasuke and Sakura would kiss on the doorstep of Sakura's apartment. Everything seemed to be going good, until Sakura seemed to trip over a branch that was lying in the road. It was so dark that she didn't even see it. The two held their breath in anticipation as to what would happen next. This could either make or break the night. Sakura looked as though she was going to fall face first into the ground. Sasuke reached to try and steady her but slightly missed. So he did the only thing that he could do to lessen the pain on impact. He grabbed onto her and spun her while still holding her so that his back would hit the ground and Sakura would just fall on top of him.

"Oh I'm sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said and Sasuke didn't say anything. It was silent they were just staring quietly into each others eyes. "Um Sasuke-kun, why aren't you saying anything?" Sakura asked. He then moved his head down a little and looked down causing Sakura to look down. Her hand had fallen right on his manhood and now she had the majority of her weight on it. Kenji who was watching from the bushes mouthed the words " Ow, poor guy."

"Oh gosh I'm so sorry Sasuke-kun." Sakura said while blushing and climbing off of him. Once she did, Sasuke let out a sigh of relief.

"Its ok Sakura, your not that heavy." Sasuke lied, but he wasn't about to wake her feel bad. Once Sakura got up she helped Sasuke to his feet and they continued on their way back to Sakura's apartment. Ren and Kenji continued to follow them, then Kenji stepped on a twig causing it to snap. Since Sasuke and Sakura were both ninja, they both turned towards the bush and pulled out a kunai. Sasuke instinctively stepped in front of Sakura.

"Oh damn, looks like we've been found out." Kenji whispered to Ren.

"Not yet, please forgive me Kenji." Ren said, she then put her hands on his face and brought his to hers and kissed him on the lips, Kenji was a bit shocked at first and then he realized her plan. He nipped at her bottom lip to make it seem more realistic. When Sasuke had moved aside the bushes, and saw the two Genins he sighed and put his kunai away. Ren and Kenji, pretended to be shocked and embarrassed.

"What were you doing with Ren!" Sasuke yelled at Kenji, he seemed to be played the over protective cousin for Ren. They both stayed quiet.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, lets go back to my apartment and I'll show you what they were doing." Sakura said while grabbing his hand and pulling him away, but not before sending Ren a wink. The two sighed and then continued following the couple. Once they got to Sakura's house they went inside and closed the door, leaving the two genin outside of the apartment. They then pulled out their headsets

"Eagle and Blossom together, Stage 3 complete, Mission accomplished."

* * *

**A/N: So this chapter is pretty much dedicated to ****blueblossomkunoichi who has been a loyal reviewer since the beginning of my story, she came up with the plot for this chapter, i hope every one liked it...anyways so I was thinking so you know how Ren has the sharingon, and Kenji has the byakugan? Well if they had a kid together which would the kid get sharingon or byakugon. Would it be like one eye red one eye white. Or is like one bloodline limit stronger? Or maybe they would have the byakugan and the sharingon. Like they would have white eyes and then they could activate the sharingon. Opinions... what do you think their kids eyes would end up like?**

**Oh yeah P.S... Its my birthday i turned 16 today!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

**4ever sweet**** – No they weren't dating at the end of chapter 8, I know its kind of confusing, but they were just good friends. Unlike the end of this chapter**

**pandapinkbaby**** – I'm glad your enjoying the story i hope you liked this one to, by the way i like your account name its cute**

**tenshi, the light of hope**** – Yeah i remember when i found a good story and then I was sad to find out the author only updated once or twice a day, thats why i try to update as much as possible.**

**XXfirefoxXX**** – Glad you liked the chapter, hope you liked chapter 9 to**

**cookie2718**** – Hehe yeah i like having other pairings in my stories for other fans of other couples. I'm glad you liked that chapter**

**Bishoujo606**** – I'm glad you guys like it, and no they weren't dating at the end of chapter 8 but they are dating at the end of chapter 9, yes Ren is Sasuke's cousin...or is she (Foreshadowing!) As for the bloody battle, I really hate killing off characters and I'm not to great at writing fight scenes, but a battle will be coming up soon, but I don't know how bloody it will be.**

**SaKuRaUcHiHa404**** – Thanks for the positive review, and chapter 9 is now up, chapter 10 should be up tomorrow!**

**Luckyazn**** – XD I laughed when i read that (scribbles down note to add that somewhere in her story) anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the review!**


	10. Round One

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**A/N: I'm So Sorry for the late update, my computer died so I had to take it to get fixed and it got wiped. So now I don't have word so I cant check my spelling and stuff as easy as I used to, I'm reading over this a couple times to look for mistakes again I'm sorry that it took so long to get updated.**

* * *

**RECAP:**"What were you doing with Ren!" Sasuke yelled at Kenji, he seemed to be played the over protective cousin for Ren. They both stayed quiet.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, lets go back to my apartment and I'll show you what they were doing." Sakura said while grabbing his hand and pulling him away, but not before sending Ren a wink. The two sighed and then continued following the couple. Once they got to Sakura's house they went inside and closed the door, leaving the two genin outside of the apartment. They then pulled out their headsets

"Eagle and Blossom together, Stage 3 complete, Mission accomplished."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Round One**

The next day Sakura had waken to yelling. She looked around her room and saw Sasuke and Naruto, yelling about something. But the real question was not what they were yelling about, it was why were they both in her room yelling.

"What are you two doing in here." Sakura yelled.

"Sasuke-teme and me came to tell you to get your team ready for the big competition!" Naruto said while waving his arms ethusiatically.

"Yeah the competition that this baka so kindly forgot to tell you about." Sasuke said while hitting naruto across the head.

"Its not my fault that shes always busy and when ever shes not busy im busy!" Naruto yelled trying his best to defend himself.

"Wait what competiton?" Sakura asked before the useless arguining continued.

"All the genin are getting together and having a big competition sorta like our chunin exams only this doesn't get them a new title its just to you know...umm occupy their time yeah thats it they need something to do in between missions right so heres something. So its going to be your team, sasuke-teme's team, shikamaru's team, and kakashi-senpai's new team. Ill explain everything more to you when the rest of the teams meet!" Naruto said and that being said he walked out of the room leaving the two Jounin alone.

"You know I had a lot of fun last night sasuke-kun." Sakura said with a small smile while getting out of bed.

"You tricked me you know that. I was under the impression that you were going to show me some things last night after you made me leave Ren and Kenji alone." Sasuke said while blocking her off into a corner.

"What kind of girl do you take me for, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura said while giving him a small kiss on the cheek and walking away, leaving sasuke with his cheeks a light pink tint. He soon followed her and after she changed they were both off out to find their teams.

"So what time are all the teams meeting and where?" Sakura asked

"Were meeting infront of the hokages office and I think in a hour or so." Sasuke replied. Sakura sighed and then after saying goodbye to sasuke ran off to meet find her team. She soon found them surpringly all together eating ramen.

"Morning Sakura-sensei." Miki said with a bright smile.

"How was your night?" Kenji asked with a smirk on his face.

"Did you have fun with Sasuke-sensei?" Yuri asked. Sakura just rolled her eyes at the three genin.

"Good morning, miki. My night was fine and yes I did have fun with sasuke. Any more questions or do you want to know something exciting?" Sakura asked, the three didnt say anything so sakura continued. "Ok so we have to get to the hokage's office, I dont know much about it but they are having a competition between some of the teams in konoha." Sakura said and expected for the genin to be just as excited as she was about the competiton, but they didnt seem to be.

"So do we have a choice in competing?" Kenji asked while staring off into the distance with a look that said. "Yeah thats right I really dont care."

"No you dont have a choice." Sakura yelled putting her hands on her hips. " I dont know why you wouldnt want to do the competiton I mean it is better than regular training."

"Is there a prize?" Yuri asked seeming a bit more intrigued than kenji, but not by much.

"Im not sure what all the details are yet so we have to go to the hokages office now or else we will be late. " Sakura said while turning away and walking towards the hokages office. The genin just got up with a sigh and followed their sensei.

Five minutes later sakura's team arrived and they seemed to be the last team to arrive.

"Your late sakura." Sasuke said in a teasing voice.

"Yeah well I had to try and convince my team that competing wasnt going to be all that bad. Can you believe they didnt want to compete?" Sakura said and continued to ramble untill sasuke cut her off.

"You know you should be more like me. My team said they didnt want to so I told them if they didnt I would take away their headbands and send them back to the academy." Sasuke said with his usual Uchiha smirk plastered across his face. Sakura just rolled her eyes and walked back to her team.

"Welcome to the first annual Ultimate Genin Competiton!" Naruto yelled making everyone jump a bit. "So its pretty easy. There are going to be three competitions, there are four teams competing. After each round one team will be eliminated, eventually narrowing it down to our two best teams who will competing against eachother for the grandprize of one month free supply of Ramen!" Naruto said still yelling, Sakura's and Sasuke's teams still didnt seem to be all the interested in the competion, but everyone except Shikamaru on Shikamaru's teams seemed to be pumped. Kakashi's team seemed to be pumped and excited as well, but Kakashi didnt seem to be anywhere in sight, he must be late...again.

"Ok everyone listen up I want each of the kunoichi excluding you sakura to go over to my beautiful girlfriend who is carrying the coolest baby on earth and all of you guys to come over to me. All Jounin can go to Rock Lee to find out about this round." Naruto ended making everyone go separate ways. Miki, Ren, Aki who was on shikamaru's team, and Yoko who was on Kakahi's team went over to Hinata.

"Nice to meet you all as some of you may know I'm Hinata." Hinata said with a small smile while looking down at the ground. "Each team of boys is going to be given a secret word that they have to guard and you are to by any means necessary get this word from them. Miki-chan, you will be trying to get Yoko-chans teams word, and you Yoko will be trying to get Ren's Teams, Ren you will be getting Aki's and Aki will be getting Miki's. Any Questions?" Hinata asked.

"So all we have to do is get this word and we pass the round?" Ren asked

"No that is just a part of it but Naruto-kun will tell you the rest just remember that you have to find out this word to qualify for the third round"

The three girls just nodded and waited to boys to finish up talking.

OVER WITH THE BOYS.

"Ok so heres the deal, so listen up. There is tons of ramen on the line here so you have to pay attention." Naruto said while punching the air. "This is the real easy part you just need to listen to me and im going to tell each of you who will be working in partners a word that you need to keep secret." Naruto said the boys just looked at him like he was dumb.

"Well that is stupid, it has nothing to do with our skills, is that all we have to do?" Yuki asked.

"No this is just a small part of the whole competition. It looks like everyone is done talking so once I tell you your word go to your sensei and wait for further instructions." Naruto finished. He told all three boys there words and then the guys went to their sensei's like they were told. The girls followed their lead and naruto began to talk once again.

"Ok so now that we have that taken care of may the first round begin!" Naruto yelled and then out of no where four masked ninja came out and captured the four sensei's who didnt seem to be putting up much of fight, they seemed to be expecting this.

"Round one has begun, retrieve your sensei from the enemy!" Naruto yelled and the teams shot off after the ninja.

"This is just stupid. I know for a fact that sasuke-sensei, would be able to get away from that guy." Ren said and the two boys nodded. Once they had caught up with the ninja they saw sasuke tied to a tree. Daiki and the others just laughed at the situation.

"Why the hell are you three runts laughing!" Sasuke yelled

"Because its not everyday that we see the oh so famous Sasuke Uchiha tied to a tree." Yuki said. Sasuke just glared at him.

"Its ok I got it." Ren said while pulling out her fan. Sasuke's and the ninja's eyes went a bit wide. "Lets play a game. Lets see how long you will stay guarding sasuke-sensei, before you get burnt to a crisp." Ren said with an evil smirk on her face.

"Crazy little kid, you will hurt your sensei as well as me." The ninja said thinking that he had got the upper hand.

"Oh I know sasuke-sensei can get out of the way. If he doesnt thats his own fault." Ren said while shrugging her shoulders. Sasuke just glared at her, but he knew she was right. She then made some quick hand signs and waved her fan causing a flame to emit. The flame was getting closer and closer to sasuke and the ninja, but neither of them moved. Soon the ninja jumped out the way seconds before the flame hit him, sasuke then followed suit, the fire only burning his shirt a bit.

"Yay we passed the first round!" Ren yelled while jumping up and down. Sasuke just walked over to her and grabbed her fan from her grasps.

"I should just break this damn thing!" Sasuke yelled, causing ren to get mad and turn on her sharingan. Sasuke just glared at her and threw her fan back at her.

Sakura's team had also easily fought off the ninja as did shikamaru's. When Kakashi's team was trying to get him back they either were really bad ninja or they werent to fond of their sensei and didnt try to hard to get him back. They ended up failing round one leaving just three teams left for round two.

There was a break between round one and round two so Miki decided that to try and find out her secret word, when she realized that since Team Kakashi was eliminated how on earth was she supposed to find out her word.

"Hokage-sama!" Miki called out.

"Yo." Was all naruto said while lifting a hand to greet her.

"So yeah I have to find out my secret word, but Kakashi's team was already eliminated!" Miki explain and naruto thought for a moment.

"Hmm I hadnt thought about that." Naruto said making miki roll her eyes. **_How did this guy end up becoming hokage. _**" I guess just try to find the word that yoko was going to get."

"I have to get Ren's teams word?!?" Miki yelled. "Thats impossible!" Miki then walked away to go and try and figure out a way to get her secret word.

"Hey Sakura-sensei!" Miki yelled, maybe Sakura would have a good idea.

"Yes, Miki was there something you needed." Sakura asked

"Yeah how do I get secret information out of stone cold guys like Yuki?" Miki asked Sakura just looked at her like she was dumb.

"Hello we are kunoichi!" Sakura yelled. "Watch this you see sasuke over there reading his book? Well go ask him about his sharingan. Thats secret information to him which he doesnt tell anyone." Sakura said and Miki did as she was told.

"Hey sasuke-sensei." Miki said making sasuke look up from his book and at her. "Can you tell me about your sharingan?" Miki asked with an innocent look on her face.

"No." Was all he said and went back to reading his book.

"Why not!" Miki pouted.

"Because its one of those non need to know things." Sasuke said while flicking her on the forehead like his brother used to do to him to make him go away. Miki just walked back over to sakura.

"Ok so he wont tell me now what." Miki asked.

"Now watch." Sakura said as she got up and started walking over to sasuke, swaying her hips and running her fingers through her hair, her eyes filled with lust. This caught sasuke's attention immediatly.

"Hey sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she sat down next to him, he didnt say anything. Sakura then placed a small chaste kiss on his cheek making him blush and started whispering into his ear.

" I was curious about how your sharingan worked." Sakura said with a cute innocent look on her face. Sakura seemed to have pulled him into a trance.

"Why do you want to know about my sharigan?" Sasuke asked

"Just curious, could you show me please." Sakura whispered into his ear letting her lips gently brush against his ear. That seemed to be the ticket because he was telling her about different stages of the sharingan and she just sat there listening. Once they were finished talking sakura walked back over to miki.

"See easy as that." Sakura said

"Ok yeah I think I can do that. Thanks Sakura-chan!" Miki yelled while running off to go find Yuki or Daiki. She found Daiki first and then sighed, Daiki would be a bit easier than Yuki.

"Hey Daiki-kun!" Miki said as she walked him

"Oh hey Miki-chan, how are you." he asked

"Oh Im fine, want to spar quick. Everyone on my team is busy and I need to get ready for the next round." Miki asked.

"Sure." They then got into their fighting positions and were attacking eachother with kunai's. Miki then saw this as an opportunity she let his hit her a bit with his kunai and ended up slicing the top part of her shirt. Miki just blushed a bit, but Daiki was turning completely red and apologizing. Miki started walking closer to him, soon their lips were centimeters apart. Miki kissed the boy, making him go wide eyed. He then kissed her back, in the middle of their kiss miki pulled back and whispered.

"Whats your secret word?"

"sandstorm." was all he said and then he moved to kiss her again, but she pulled back more.

"Thanks a bunches Daiki-kun see ya around later!" Miki said and then ran off. Daiki replayed what had just happened in his head and then he realized that he had just been tricked into telling her his team's word. He put his head into his head and sighed.

"God damn Yuki is going to kill me!"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter but dont worrie im going to go back to updating once a day. Im really sorry that this chapter was delayed I hope you still read and review my story. Sorry for the bad grammer**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

**justboredokay – Im glad you liked the last chapter I had fun writing it. Thanks for the review**

**Sakura's Undying Love – Yay your back to reading my story again well reviewing anyway thanks a bunch, I hope you liked this chapter**

**cut.class.not.frogs**** – Yeah I updated chapter 9 pretty quick I waited like a week or two on this one though because I did not have a working computer. Thanks for the review**

**darknesses-light – I dont mind that you didnt review before I appreciate it though that you going to review my chapters now, sorry for the delay on this chapter**

**yourmaster**** – Im glad you like my story sorry that I didnt update soon, but thanks for the positive review**

**PinkLovableCherryBlossom – Yeah they are now officially dating, Happy new year to you to. Thanks for the review**

**Raya-San – Thanks for the review, glad you liked chapter 9**

**XXfirefoxXX – My friends and I had a long discussion about this we said they would have white eyes and they could turn red with the black dots once you turn your sharingan on. Thanks for the review**

**pinky101 – Glad you like the story, and thanks for the review**

**Rii.MAYORI – Yeah thanks for correcting me on that I changed sharingon to sharingan in this chapter and thanks for wishing me a happy birthday and such**

**seguha -- .**

**S. T. Nickolian – Glad you liked the twist in the story, thanks for the review**

**Blackblossom93 – Yay for being my 100th reviewer. Wow one hundred reviews...hehe makes me happy! Im glad your back to reviewing hope you liked this chapter to**

**Sparklestar330 – Glad you liked the last chapter, sorry for the delay on the update I hope you will still continue reading and reviewing **

**tenshi, the light of hope**** – Yeah i changed the O to an A in this chapter thanks for correcting me. Yeah thats a good point to make, Hmm its still going to bug me, and the sad thing is I will probably never know. Thanks for the review it made me smile and laugh.**


	11. Grand Finale

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate. **

**A/N: I'm So Sorry for the late updates, I haven't been able to find time to work on my story, since midterms are coming up. I will try harder to get chapters up sooner, thanks for all your loyal reviewing!**

**RECAP:**"Sure." They then got into their fighting positions and were attacking eachother with kunai's. Miki then saw this as an opportunity she let his hit her a bit with his kunai and ended up slicing the top part of her shirt. Miki just blushed a bit, but Daiki was turning completely red and apologizing. Miki started walking closer to him, soon their lips were centimeters apart. Miki kissed the boy, making him go wide eyed. He then kissed her back, in the middle of their kiss miki pulled back and whispered.

"Whats your secret word?"

"sandstorm." was all he said and then he moved to kiss her again, but she pulled back more.

"Thanks a bunches Daiki-kun see ya around later!" Miki said and then ran off. Daiki replayed what had just happened in his head and then he realized that he had just been tricked into telling her his team's word. He put his head into his head and sighed.

"God damn Yuki is going to kill me!" ****

**Chapter 11: The Grand Finale **

Soon the break between round one and round two were over and the three teams left were standing around casually talking while waiting for Naruto to announce the details of round two.

"Congrats on making it through the first round. The next round will begin momentarily. This round is going to be relatively easy. All you have to do is figured out the riddle that describes a certain item. The two teams to bring their item back first wins!" Naruto yelled. Then Naruto threw slips of papers to each of the teams, each containing a riddle. Kenji picked his teams up first and red the riddle aloud.

"I can hiss like bacon, and I come from an egg. I have plenty of backbone but I lack a good leg. I peel layers like onions but I still remain whole. I can be long like a flagpole yet fit into a whole. What am I?"

"Ok so its obviously some type of animal if it comes from an egg." Miki said.

"Maybe its a cat, cats hiss." Yuri stated.

"Do cats come from eggs you idiot." Kenji said making Yuri feel very dumb.

"Ok so lets put everything together. What hisses can hiss, comes from an egg, has a backbone, sheds but never gets smaller, doesn't have legs, is slender, and can fit into a whole." Miki said making the team sit and think for a while.

"A SNAKE!" Kenji finally yelled, the three of them thought it over and realized that he was right.

"Ok yeah that makes sense, so now all we have to do is find a snake and get it to Naruto." Yuri said and three took off into the forest. Eventually they finally found one and cornered it, which the snake wasn't to happy about.

"Why does it have to be a snake, snakes are so gross, why not a bird or a butterfly." Miki complained.

"Do we have to bring it back alive or can we just kill it because that would make this a lot easier." Kenji asked

"I'm not sure if it has to be alive, but just to be on the safe side. I think we should bring it back alive." Yuri said. The three genin then formed a triangle around the snake. The snake then lunged at Yuri who screamed like a little girl and jumped back, while Kenji caught the snake by its head.

"Your such a loser you know that right." Miki said to Yuri, still laughing at the way he reacted. Yuri was about to say something back to Miki, when Kenji interjected.

"Come on you two. We need to get this guy back to Naruto before any of the other teams get their objects." Kenji said making Miki and Yuri nod and follow him towards the Hokage's office.

After walking for a few minutes they could see the Hokage building. They saw Sasuke's team laying around lazily meaning that they had already gotten their object to the Hokage. They then saw team Shikamaru coming with a rose, which was probably their object.

"Come on you two we have to go to the tower before the other team!" Kenji yelled and the three started running at a fast pace.

"Ill go and try and hold them off." Miki yelled and then ran in their direction. Once she got their she tried to stop them, but nothing seemed to be working. They were also running trying to get to the building before her team did. Miki then pulled out a kunai.

"Stop or I will attack." Miki yelled while holding out her kunai in front of her. This did cause the team to stop and then the girl of the team, Aki stepped foreword.

"So you wanna play little girl." Aki said while licking her lips and sending Miki a wink. Miki was a bit surprised not expecting the girl to say something like that.

"Are you hitting on me?" Miki asked

"Wouldn't you like to know." The girls said as she disappeared and reappeared behind Miki with a kunai. The two boys just stopped and watched the two girls, both seeming very interested. Miki on the other hand was a bit freaked out, **_All i have to do is put up with this for a bit longer. Once my team gets to the office then I can get her away from me. _**Miki thought, she stood extremely still not wanting to make any wrong moves around the girl. Then she was saved by her team calling out to her.

"Get over here Miki!" Kenji yelled.

"Well gotta go nice talking to you all!" Miki said as she quickly got away from Aki and ran over to her team. Once she got back to them she shivered.

"Whats wrong with you." Yuri asked casually in a monotone voice.

"I think I just got hit on by that girl over their." Miki said while shivering once again. The two boys looked at her funnily and then busted out laughing. Miki just rolled her eyes at the two.

"So Kenji are you and Ren dating yet, I heard from Sakura-sensei that the two of your were making out in the bushes." Miki said taking the topic off of her.

"Yeah you have your glasses back on which probably means that you two are dating." Yuri said while turning towards Kenji . Kenji ignored the two and started walking towards the office.

"What aren't you going to answer us Kenji?" Miki asked

"No I'm not it isn't any of your business." Kenji said as they walked into the office of the Hokage.

"Yeah heres your stupid snake were the second team done." Kenji said while tossing the snake at Naruto.

"Congratulations, there will be another short break before the finally round between your team and Sasuke-teme's team." Naruto said and then dismissed the group. When they got back outside they saw Ren sitting on a bench, she seemed to be waiting for Kenji.

"Ill catch up with you two later." Kenji said while turning and walking towards Ren. Once Kenji got close enough to Ren he sat down next to her.

"You waiting for someone." Kenji asked trying to seem cool.

"No one in particular." Ren said with a smile. Ren knew what she had to do, she had found out from Daiki how Miki had gotten the word out of him, so all she had to do was turn on her charm and it will be easier because Kenji was her boyfriend. Ren slowly laid her head down on Kenji's chest. After sitting like that for a few minutes she sat up and gave Kenji a kiss on the cheek and then on the corner of his lips and then finally right smack in the middle of his lips, which he gladly returned.

"I hope you know that just because your kissing me, doesn't mean that your going to get my secret word." Kenji whispered into her ear, making Ren mad. She pulled out a kunai at lightening fast speed and activated her sharingan. She then pushed Kenji off the bench onto the ground and pinned him there with a kunai over his heart.

"I will rip your heart to shreds, don't test me." Ren said while digging the kunai deeper into his skin breaking his shirt and drawing a bit of blood.

"Now theres the Ren I know and love." Kenji said while smirking at her.

"Whats your word." Ren yelled in frustration.

"Its firestorm." Kenji whispered and then pulled Ren into a passionate kiss. They didn't break apart until they heard a cough behind them.

"Oh gosh Sakura-sensei, Sasuke-sensei." Ren said as she quickly got off of Kenji.

" Geesh we cant leave you two alone for a couple hours without you two swapping spit can we." Sakura said while rolling her eyes at the young couple.

"It doesn't look very good for an Uchiha to be doing things like this in public." Sasuke said while glaring at Kenji.

"Oh come off yourself, its not like you are Sakura don't kiss in public, we've all seen it." Kenji said making Sasuke even more mad. Sakura senses both of their chakra's growing decided to interfere.

"Kenji, show some respect to Sasuke-Kun." Sakura said while hitting him across the head. "Come on apparently they moved up the meeting time for the next round sooner and we need to get to the ramen stand now." Sakura said while grabbing Sasuke and heading towards the ramen stand.

Once the two couples arrived there, Naruto started speaking.

"Ok congratulations on completing round two. Will both genin kunoichi please stand up." Naruto instructed. Miki and Ren did as they were told. "Were both of you able to retrieve your secret words.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Both girls said.

"Mine was Sandstorm." Miki said with a triumphant smile.

"And mine was Firestorm." Ren said while shooting Kenji a smile.

"Good, now we can start the final round. Before I explain the final round does anyone have any questions up until now?" Naruto asked

"Yeah why are we meeting here and not in front of your office." Yuki asked.

"Because I got hungry and what better place is there to eat than here. The best ramen in the world." Naruto said making everyone sweat drop. " Ok now as you know for every team to reach their full potential you need a good team leader. This final round will be a sparing match between the two Jounin!" Naruto yelled.

One hour later both teams had moved to the sparing grounds where Sakura and Sasuke took their positions.

"Ok Sasuke-kun, don't hold back on me or you will regret it later." Sakura said. Sasuke only nodded and then turned on his sharingan.

"Ok let this spar begin!" Naruto yelled. Sakura then poured chakra into her arms and punched the ground making it start to split. Sasuke easily dodged. Sasuke then disappeared and reappeared behind her and tried to knock her out by hitting her on her neck, but she blocked his attack and punched him in the stomach sending him flying into a tree. When he hit the tree he turned into a cloud of smoke.

"Damn." Sakura silently whispered to herself. She then felt someone grab her around her waste and pull her arms tight against her body and then she was pulled into the air because he had jumped while holding her. Sakura desperately tried to break his grasps she was finally able to wrap her legs around his lower back and flip him so now she was the one holding him and they were going at a fast pace towards the ground. Everyone watching them started to hold their breath. Sasuke then managed to some how turn himself around and now he was holding her against him while she had her legs wrapped around him. They were still plummeting towards the ground, and then right when they were about to hit Sasuke kissed her, making her lose concentration. Sakura unlatched herself from him and when they hit the ground they were both fell and rolled in different directions. When they both stood up every one couldn't help but laugh. They were both so dirty covered from head to toe in dirt and grass stains. Sakura was about to go at him again, but her chakra was almost gone from her body, she felt tired and helpless. She started blinking and everything started going black, she soon started to fall back bracing herself for the impact of her body against the ground, but it never came. Sasuke had caught her before she hit the ground.

"We have a winner. Team Sasuke wins the competition and the free ramen!" Naruto yelled.

"Is Sakura-sensei going to be ok?" Miki asked

"Yeah shes just a bit tired I'm going to take her back to her apartment now." Sasuke said and then disappeared in a puff of smoke.

A couple of hours later Sakura awoke to be comfortable in her bed. She immediately shot up and looked around.

"Your awake good." Sasuke said making Sakura jump, she hadn't noticed him yet.

"What happened the last thing i remember was falling." Sakura asked.

" Yeah you over worked yourself and passed out from exhaustion. Its about time you woke up I was getting tired of your snoring." Sasuke said while giving her a smirk.

"Hey! I don't snore." Sakura said while playfully punching him. Sasuke then pinned her down and started tickling her, she started laughing and desperately tried to push him away.

"Sasuke-kun, I cant breath." Sakura said in between giggles. This made Sasuke stop. "So what time is it I have so much energy in me, I feel like I need to go train or something." Sakura said

"Well its about 2 in the morning, so training will have to wait a couple hours. But I know something we can do to tire you out." Sasuke said and then kissed her. The two then went on to spend the night together only sleeping for a few hours.

A/N: Again I apologize for not updating sooner, but I'm going to try harder I promise! Thanks for everyone still being loyal reviewers I really appreciate it. Oh and just curious does anyone follow the Japanese TV series of Naruto? If so who's excited for the time skip on February 15th, I know I am!

-Fuzzie

**belle2990**** – Eh sorry this chapter wasn't updated that fast even though I said it would be, but I'm glad you like the story.**

**S. T. Nickolian**** –XD your comment made me laugh...im glad you liked the chapter!**

**Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai**** – Thanks for reviewing**

**blueblossomkunoichi – a lot of people seem to be fond of the last part I'm glad you liked the chapter**

**Bryan  
ivoran-- Yeah I was spelling it wrong but now I fixed it, thanks for the review**

**Butterfingers123 – Thankehs for the positive review I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you like this one to**

**kattylin – Sorry that it took a bit to update, but i really appreciate the positive review!**

**Ninjas-of-the-nite**** – I'm glad you like the story line...tehe I'm original I'm glad, its always fun to read new things. Thanks for the review**

**Rakero-chan**** – Thanks for the review sorry for the delay in the chapters**

**Kelly – XD hes such a guy isn't he? Anyways thanks for the review I'm glad you liked the chapter**

**Sakura's Undying Love**** – XD I have yet to try that but maybe now I will if I do ill be sure to tell you how it goes!**

**Darknesses-light**** – Happy late new years to you to! **

**PinkLovableCherryBlossom**** – I'm glad you liked the last chapter, thanks for the positive review!**

**BlackXpinksakura**** – Thanks for the positive review I'm glad you liked the chapter, I hope you liked this one to!**

**tenshi, the light of hope**** – Nooo not the spork ninjas O.o Hides sorry for not updating sooner, XD but your review made me laugh. I hope you liked this chapter as well.**

**Wow not one bad Review makes me feel happy! Oh yeah special contest thinger happening the 150th reviewer gets a free one shot of any couple you want! Or genre whatever floats your boat!**


	12. Mission Seduction

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**RECAP: **"**Your awake good." Sasuke said making Sakura jump, she hadn't noticed him yet.**

**"What happened the last thing i remember was falling." Sakura asked.**

**" Yeah you over worked yourself and passed out from exhaustion. Its about time you woke up I was getting tired of your snoring." Sasuke said while giving her a smirk.**

**"Hey! I don't snore." Sakura said while playfully punching him. Sasuke then pinned her down and started tickling her, she started laughing and desperately tried to push him away.**

**"Sasuke-kun, I cant breath." Sakura said in between giggles. This made Sasuke stop. "So what time is it I have so much energy in me, I feel like I need to go train or something." Sakura said **

**"Well its about 2 in the morning, so training will have to wait a couple hours. But I know something we can do to tire you out." Sasuke said and then kissed her. The two then went on to spend the night together only sleeping for a few hours.**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Mission Seduction**

Sakura awoke the next morning and felt a hand around her waist, she looked behind her and saw Sasuke still sleeping. The memories from the previous night came flooding back causing her to blush. As she tried to get away from him to get up and get ready for her day she felt him tighten his grasp on her.

"Where do you think you going?" Sasuke asked groggily.

"Well good morning to you to." Sakura replied sarcastically. Sasuke only replied by kissing her neck then her jaw and then finally her lips. They were soon brought back to reality when they heard a knock on the door.

"Ill be right back Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she got up quickly and put a robe around her body, then going to the door.

"Good morning Sakura-sensei." Miki said with a giant smile.

"Um good morning Miki." Sakura replied, there was a few moments of silence where the two girls just stared at each other. "Is there something you needed Miki?"

"Oh yeah sorry your supposed to report to the Hokage's office immediately, I think were getting a new mission today." Miki said, Sakura nodded and was about to say good bye and shut the door, when Sasuke showed up behind her.

"Wow Sasuke is here kinda early. He doesn't look like hes showered since yesterday, so I'm going to assume that he spent the night here." Miki said, making Sakura blush.

"Good bye Miki." Sasuke said and was about to shut the door when she called out.

"Oh wait Sasuke-sensei, your supposed to get to the Hokage's office to!" Miki called out and finished her sentence right when he shut the door. Miki just rolled her eyes at the shut door and went to tell the others about the meeting.

"So were going on another mission together. Wonder what it will be this time." Sakura asked no one in particular.

"I'm not sure, but Naruto sure is giving us a lot of missions together not that I'm complaining. I like to keep an eye over what is mine." Sasuke said while wrapping his arms around her small waist. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"If you know whats good for you, you wont talk about me like I'm property." Sakura said and then finished getting changed.

Soon they were both on their way to the Hokage's office. Once they got there both teams were waiting.

"This is a mission mainly for you three, Naruto said while pointing at the three girls. But knowing Sasuke-teme he would probably kill me if I didn't send him along with the girls, so the guys are going in as back up. You girls may have been wondering about having to extract secret information from the boys. The purpose of it was to see your abilities on getting information, to see if it was a good choice to send you on this mission. This mission is relatively simple, but can get dangerous if the right precautions aren't taken. This man Haiji Yamo is suspected for having information about the sound attacking Konoha. Your job is to find out this information, but please be aware that he is an S-class criminal and is very dangerous." Naruto said while handing scrolls with more information on the mission to Sasuke and Sakura. "That is why the guys will be going on this mission, in case the girls need any help if he finds out why we are really there. You three will be going undercover. Sakura, I need you to work with Miki and Ren and make them look at least 18 years old. Any questions?" Sasuke was about to say something about not finding different girls to do this type of mission like Ino but Sakura shut him up before he could

"No no questions, i assume we are leaving tomorrow morning 6 A.M sharp." Sakura said.

"Actually this mission needs to be done immediately you will each being going home getting prepared and be at the gate in one hour." Naruto finished and then dismissed everyone.

After the meeting Sakura pulled Ren and Miki aside.

"Come on you two I need you to both come over to my house so that I can fix you up for the mission." Sakura said. The two nodded and followed Sakura. One hour later after helping the girls and getting packed, Sakura and the girls were sitting in front of the gates waiting for Sasuke and some of the other boys to show up. After about ten minutes everyone was finally there, and after some scolding from Sakura to the boys about being late they were off.

During the journey everyone was silent, millions of things running through their minds. Ren and Miki were worried about the mission and having to extract information from a guy they didn't even know and had no clue about his weaknesses. This task was seeming more and more impossible. Sakura was worried about the girls, she wasn't sure if they were ready for this type of mission. She was never given a mission like this until she was Jounin, and these girls were only genin. Sasuke, who would never admit this openly to anyone didn't want Sakura to get close to another guy, he didn't care if this was a mission or not. Time seemed to fly by and before they knew it they were at a small gambling village that seemed to be filled with drunk men and some young girls trying to make some money.

"Before we enter the village I want everyone to give me their headbands, we cant leave anything behind letting them know that Konoha shinobi are involved." Sasuke said and everyone nodded taking their headbands off and handing them to Sasuke who put them in his sack.

"Lets go find a room to board in so we can discuss this plan a bit longer and get prepared." Sakura said as she walked into the town the genin following her and Sasuke bringing up the rear. Once they payed for a room they were all sitting around a small table.

"Haiji has been spotted recently and the most at the elemental bar, and is known for picking up a couple of girls and taking them back to his hotel room. So Sakura and you two will approach him as and claim to be best friends with each other. You will then need to captivate him into taking you three back to his hotel room." Sasuke said while staring at the three girls. "Under no circumstances are you allowed to go with him if he only wants to take one of you." Sasuke finished but this time staring intently at Sakura.

"And us three just watch and make sure every thing goes smoothly and if anything bad happens that they can't control we have to interfere, right?" Kenji asked and Sasuke nodded.

"Ok so now that we have that out of the way let get started. Ren,Miki go get your outfits and the make up we brought and we will change in the bathroom.

Soon the three girls were done getting changed and first Miki walked out in a tight small black dress with strappy heels adding on at least three to five inches to her normal height. Her hair was partially up up but a few strands framing her face. She had blood red lips and light mascara and eyeliner. When she walked out she winked at the guys and spun in small circle.

"So how do I look, Do I look 18?" Miki asked while putting her hands on her hips. Kenji just stared at her. **_If Sakura can make Miki look this good, I wonder how Ren looks. _**Kenji was brought from his thoughts when Ren emerged from the bathroom. She was wearing a short black skirt, and had a purple and black lacy tang top that if Kenji didn't know any better would have thought it was lingerie. She wore her hair down in curls her bangs slightly covering her eyes. She wore light purple eyeshadow and some glitter around her eyes. Her eyes were locked with Kenji's, after also doing a spin she blew a kiss to Kenji and it was finally Sakura's turn to come out. She wore tight black pants, showing off every curve she owned from the waist down. Her shirt was baby pink, the same color as her hair and a black choker clung to her neck. Her makeup was very subtle and almost unnoticeable. When she walked towards the group her heels made a clacking sound that seemed to be in tune with Sasuke's heart beat. She walked towards him, his lustful eyes never leaving hers. To him there wasn't anyone else in the room, he wanted to take her now and then, she looked unbelievable.

"Sasuke-kun are you feeling ok, you look flustered." Sakura asked bringing him back to reality studdering, he finally choked out an answer.

"I'm fine, lets go." Everyone then headed towards the door and then towards the bar, Miki's and Ren's hearts were both beating like crazy, both secretly praying that only the other and Sakura would have to go back to Haiji's room.

"We will wait out here, signal us if things seem to get out of control." Sasuke whispered as the three girls entered the bar.

The smell of alcohol and blood seemed to smack them in the face, all of them trying their best not to cringe their face in disgust. Miki spotted him first sitting at a small table in the corner sipping sake.

"Ok just let me do all the talking, just try and look as lustful and willing as possible. Remember what we talked about. Walk with confidence, sway you hips and occasionally lick you lips." Sakura said and then headed towards the man.

"Do you mind if we sit?" Sakura asked in a sweet innocent voice.

"Of course not ladies, I would be honored." He replied. The three girls sat, Miki and Ren shaking a bit trying their best to calm their nerves. "What are three beautiful ladies like you three doing out here and this time of night, and unaccompanied?"

"Just looking for a bit of fun." Sakura said while giving him a wink.

"Well you have come to the right guy, I'm the funnest guy you will ever meet." Haiji replied, Sakura was trying her best not to burst out laughing at his lame lines. "My names Haiji Yamo, and yours?"

"I'm Kiki Maso." Sakura said and then looked at Miki.

"I'm Nami Saito." Miki squeaked out.

"and I'm Suki Endo." Ren said trying to sound confident but it sounded more so like she was yelling at him.

"Your friends seem a bit nervous, and a bit young Kiki." Haiji said.

"This is their first time out, they both just recently turned 18, and this is my present to them, a night on the town." Sakura said.

"Well I'm sad to say that I have to head back to my hotel room, I hate to ask because I don't want to split you three up, but Kiki would you come back with me, I'm sure your friends will be fine by themselves." Haiji said. Sakura thought it over and remembered what Sasuke said about not going by herself. **_Well he was probably directing that more towards Miki and Ren, and besides this might be the last chance I we get._**

"I'd love to Nami, Suki why don't you head back to our room, well finish out night out tomorrow ok?" Sakura said and the two girls looked at her like she was crazy, but not wanting to blow her cover they just agreed. As everyone stood and left the bar they headed in different directions, Sakura with Haiji and the two girls went to go tell Sasuke. Once Haiji and Sakura were out of sight the two girls ran towards Sasuke. Once they got to him they both started yelling and talking at the same time, needless to say Sasuke couldn't understand a word they were saying.

"Hold on." Sasuke yelled. "Calm down and one at a time tell me what happened and wheres Sakura.

"She went by herself with Haiji." Both girls yelled.

"What! I specifically told you three that under no circumstances were you allowed to go by yourselves. What part of that don't you understand, was I not speaking clearly?" Sasuke yelled at the two.

"Calm down Sasuke-sensei, its not their fault that Sakura went with him." Yuki said. Sasuke only sighed.

"Which way did they go.?" The two girls pointed down the road towards a small hotel. Sasuke nodded and then took off in the direction of the hotel. **_Damn that women. Does she not know how to listen. Why the hell is she so stubborn. _**Upon arriving at the hotel Sasuke demanded to know what room number Haiji Yamo was staying in. The hostess replied room 14, Sasuke nodded and ran up the hallway. Once he got to the door he was about to burst it open when Kenji stopped him.

"Hold on one sec, Sasuke-sensei. Let me use my byakugan to make sure shes ok. Its not going to help if shes about to get information and then you barge down the door." He whispered Sasuke only nodded. Kenji activated his byakugan and was about to tell Sasuke to go in and help her when they heard a loud slam and a small scream. That was when Sasuke hit the door below the door knob making it fall with a crash. Haiji had Sakura up against the wall by her throat.

"So I was right. You are all Konoha shinobi. The pink hair was a dead give away to Tsunade's apprentice and looking into the ebony haired kids eyes I see the sharingan. Only two people alive have the sharingan Uchiha, Itachi and Uchiha, Sasuke. I'm going to guess the latter. Both of you are from Konoha." Haiji said and then laughed at the two.

"Put her down now." Sasuke yelled

"Now why should I. I could easily snap her tiny neck. Are you willing to risk that Uchiha? Do you want to carry her dead lifeless body back to your precious village." Haiji said and then tightened his grip on Sakura's neck. While all words were being exchanged Ren and Miki had snuck in behind Haiji through a window. Their presence still unknown to Haiji. Ren then pulled out her fan, Sasuke thinking she was about to torch the place almost yelled out to stop her but instead she knocked him unconscious using her fan to hit the pressure point below his neck. He fell to the ground and dropped Sakura, who then fell to her knees trying to regain her breath.

"You were wrong there are three people with the sharingan." Ren yelled while kicking him in the side to add extra emphasis. It wasn't long before Sasuke started yelling.

"What the hell Sakura. I told you not to go by yourself for a reason!"

"Yeah well if you weren't in such a hurry to be Mr. Knight and shining armor. I could have gotten information from him! After he told me he knew who I was he was about to spill his plans to me so I could pass them on and have Konoha live in fear of him." Sakura yelled back.

"Thats not the point, The point is I told you not to be alone with him for your own good, things might not have turned out that easily for you. Hes right he could have snapped your neck." Sasuke yelled

"I'm not as weak as you think I am, I can handle myself!" Sakura yelled and then stormed from the room. Sasuke sighed now what was he supposed to do. Sakura was mad at him and now they had to take this body but to Konoha for questioning.

"Can you six handle this guy and take him back to Konoha while I go find Sakura?" Sasuke asked the three nodded and Sasuke left the room. By the time he got back to their room, he saw Sakura' s bag was gone and her headband was gone from his bag. He went and asked the hostess if she saw her leave.

"Yes the young lady said that if a young man with ebony hair and a rude demeanor asked about her that to tell him that she has already started home, and that he better not talk to her anytime soon if he wants to see tomorrow." The hostess said with a small smile. Sasuke just banged his fist on the table and then walked out of the hotel with everyone's bags and headed off to help the genin get Haiji back to Konoha. He would deal with Sakura later.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 12 is up! And they are fighting again what a big surprise XD Anyways thanks for all the reviews. Hope you liked the chapter!**

**-Fuzzie**

* * *

**Pinky101 – I'm glad you liked chapter 11. Thanks for the review**

**S. T. Nickolian – XD I know totally unexpected I hope, thanks for the review!**

**Sasusakufaves – Yeah Ive heard a lot of dates I got my date from but yeah as long as it starts soon I'm happy!**

**PinkLovableCherryBlossom – Tehe I'm glad you liked the fluffiness. Thanks for the review**

**Yumi Kitsuna Kazeyokai – So Kawaii!**

**SunriseHorizon – Yeah I was thinking that to I don't have a lot of SasuSaku moments, Ill try and add some more in later**

**BlondeKell – XD yeah that would have been funny, wish id thought of that all well thanks for the review**

**Kakashi500 – I'm glad you like the story and the chapter I hope twelve is good to thanks for the positive review**

**blackXpinksakura – Glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review**

**belle2990 – XD yeah i didn't make it up myself I looked at a lot of what if riddles and that was best one for the situation. Thanks for the review**

**bm631 – Thanks yeah I'm I will never be a good person with grammar. Please don't hate me for saying this, but I write more so for people to read what I write and to have loud fan girl screams when a something kawaii happens, which is why I don't focus hard on my grammar even though I should.**

**Darknesses-light – You have the same birthday as my friend XD yeah I'm super excited for the time skip, its going to be called Naruto: Hurricane Chronicles I think I cant remember. But I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review.**

**Seguha – Tehe yay I wanna see Sai! He looks so cool. XD**

**Evil little monkey – Gah I know I hate midterms and PSSA testing. Thanks for the review**


	13. Because I Love You

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**Recap:"Yes the young lady said that if a young man with ebony hair and a rude demeanor asked about her that to tell him that she has already started home, and that he better not talk to her anytime soon if he wants to see tomorrow." The hostess said with a small smile. Sasuke just banged his fist on the table and then walked out of the hotel with everyone's bags and headed off to help the genin get Haiji back to Konoha. He would deal with Sakura later.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Because I love you.**

Once the genin and Sasuke had reached Konoha, Sasuke took Haiji to Naruto and went to give a report on the mission. When he entered the office the first thing that happened was Naruto launching himself at him and giving him a punch in the face, making Sasuke drop Haiji with a loud thump.

"What did you do to her teme?" Naruto yelled

"I didn't do anything shes the one who went against the plan!" Sasuke yelled back and pushed Naruto away.

"Thats not how it looked to me when she came in a couple hours ago."

* * *

FLASHBACK

Upon reaching Konoha, Sakura popped her head in the Hokage's office, but was surprised to find Hinata and not Naruto. Who may I add is starting to grow a little bit around her stomach.

"Oh hey Hinata, is Naruto around?" Sakura asked

"Gomen Sakura-chan he went to get us some ramen for dinner. Your sure back early did something happen?" Hinata questioned

"No the mission went off fine, its just Sasuke and I had another fight." Sakura said in a soft quiet voice.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. What happened?" Hinata said while embracing Sakura.

"Well its just Sasuke had another one of his fits because i wanted to make sure the mission was successful and by doing that I put myself in danger." Sakura whispered as silent tears began to fall.

"Well maybe he was just worried about you, I think he was just upset because he wouldn't be able to live if something were to happen to you."

"You know he could have a bit more faith and trust in me to take care of myself." Sakura yelled making Hinata's eyes widen a bit in shock.

"I'm sorry Hinata I shouldn't take my anger out on you, but thanks for listening." Sakura said while heading out the door. Naruto who had been listening outside the door then hid in the shadows as if not to be noticed.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"You don't know the half of it, don't get involved in my business." Sasuke yelled.

"When it involves you hurting Sakura, it is my business." Naruto yelled while slamming his fist on his desk. Sasuke then glared at Naruto and walked out of his office but not before slamming the door shut.

Sasuke then walked down the street in a state of fiery, heading straight towards Sakura's apartment. When he got there he banged on the door. A soft "I'm coming, hold on one second." was heard, but Sasuke just kept banging on the door. When Sakura opened the door clad only in a white towel her calm usually smiling face turned to hate.

"What do you want." Sakura asked trying to stay calm.

"What gives you any right to go spilling out personal problems to every god damn person in this god forsaken village."

"The only person I told was Hinata and she wouldn't tell anyone, don't come down here to my apartment, yelling at me when you don't even realize what is going on." Sakura yelled and was about to slam the door when Sasuke using his fast reflexed placed a kunai in between the door and the door frame.

"Were not done talking." Sasuke said harshly, he then pushed open the door and forced his way into her apartment, slamming the door for the second time today behind him.

"Why do you care if I hate you and wish that you would just hurry up and burn in hell." Sakura yelled while pushing him.

"Because Sakura." Sasuke started.

"Because why?" Sakura retorted

"I well, I just." Sasuke muttered but Sakura kept pushing him.

"Why Sasuke, why?" Sakura yelled. At this point Sasuke seemed to snap, he then pushed her up against the wall and pinned her in place.

"Because I love you, god damn it." Sasuke yelled, Sakura's eyes went a bit wide, she then suddenly found the floor very interesting and kept her eyes fixed there.

"Sakura I couldn't stand seeing you seducing another guy even if it was just for a mission. I couldn't stand to hear you cry out in pain. I know your strong and don't need protecting all the time, but apart of me wants to grab you and hold you tight to keep you away from any and all dangers."

"But you cant Sasuke-kun, I'm a kunoichi I'm going to be faced with missions like that all the time." Sakura said

"I know Sakura, but its wishful thinking." Sasuke said making Sakura laugh. It was silent for a few moments, not an awkward silence, but a comforting one.

"I liked you choice of clothing." Sasuke said and then Sakura realized that she was still only in a towel. She gasped from embarrassment and her face burned red. She then playfully smacked her lover and then ran to her room to change.

Once Sakura emerged from her room in her pajamas she started making some tea.

"Are you spending the night again Sasuke-kun." Sakura asked while heating up the water.

"Are you insinuating what I think you are?" Sasuke said while arching an eyebrow.

"Hush, quit being a pervert." Sakura said while blushing once again.

One hour later Sakura was about to climb into bed and Sasuke was about to follow suit when Sakura stopped him.

"Hold on Sasuke-kun, if you think that after today I'm going to let you sleep in the same bed as me you have another thing coming." Sakura said with a wicked grin while tossing him a pillow.

"You have got to be kidding me, where do you want me to sleep?" Sasuke asked, and Sakura replied by pointing at the couch. Sasuke then rolled his eyes and then started walking towards her, once he got close enough he slung her over his shoulder and headed for the couch.

"If I cant sleep with you in your bed, then you'll sleep with me on your couch." Sasuke said and didn't seem to be listening to her pleas for him to set her down. Soon they were both laying down on the couch together, Sakura laying in Sasuke's arms not wishing this moment to end.

Eventually days turned into weeks and the couple was still going strong, they still did have their occasional fights because Sasuke was to over protective and Sakura was to stubborn, but their fights never lasted for more than a day. Sasuke was beginning to worry about her once again, she seemed to have come down with the flu, or some type of illness.

"Sakura are you ok?" Sasuke asked through the bathroom door. Early that morning Sakura had jumped out of the bed and ran to the bathroom. Sakura didn't answer, but only walked to the door and opened it.

"Do I look ok?" Sakura hissed, her hair was a mess and her shirt was dirty. Sakura then went to the sink to brush her teeth after having some morning sickness.

"You know I really think that you should go see one of the medic nin or someone. Sasuke said while leaning against the door frame.

"I am a medic nin and I would know if there was something seriously wrong with me." Sakura said with drying her mouth and then heading into the shower. Once she emerged Sasuke wasn't done bugging her.

"I scheduled you an appointment with one of the medic nins at the hospital its in like half an hour so after we eat breakfast were going to go." Sasuke said, Sakura just rolled her eyes.

"I'm fine." Sakura grumbled

"I'm sure you are Saku." Sasuke said while kissing her on the forehead. After eating breakfast they made their way to the hospital, where she was seen immediately due to her status in the hospital.

"So what seems to be the problem." One of the nurses asked.

"Hes my problem, I think I'm fine, but he insisted on bringing me here." Sakura said.

"Shes been throwing up in the mornings and is often very tired." Sasuke answered for her.

"Ok well then lets just do a few quick checks." The nurse said while emitting some green chakra from her hands.

"So what are you checking for?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"Any abnormal flows or amount of chakra in my body." Sakura said. After the nurse was done scanning her she had asked Sasuke to leave for a few moments.

"No its ok he can stay." Sakura said, the nurse only nodded.

"In the past week have you had any sexual contact?" The nurse asked Sakura. Sakura's eyes widened a bit and her face turned a bit red.

"Yes."

"Hm, Just as I thought. You are one week pregnant. Congratulations!" The nurse said. Sakura quickly looked over to Sasuke to see his reaction on the situation, but when she looked back he was gone, her gaze drifted downward and noticed that he had passed out from the news.

"I'm going to assume that he is the father." The nurse said while giggling a little bit.

"Yeah he gets over emotional sometimes, Ill take care of him." Sakura said while kicking him a few times lightly on his side.

"Sasuke-kun." Sakura cooed. Sasuke finally stirred.

"I had the weirdest dream." Sasuke said while holding his head.

"It wasn't a dream, I'm pregnant." Sakura said.

"Oh wow. So does this mean I'm going to be a dad?" Sasuke asked.

"No it means your going to be a mom, of course it means that." Sakura said while helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke let a smile escape. One of those rare smiles that only a handful of people ever get to see. After they left, the first ones they bumped into were coincidentally Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto, where are you guys off to." Sakura asked.

"We were supposed to go to a nice restaurant, but because Naruto wants to act like a toddler were going to the ramen stand." Hinata said while shooting Naruto as cold glare.

"Sasuke trust me I know you and Sakura love each other, but don't get her pregnant." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear making Sasuke gulp. If Hinata who is usually shy and quiet acted like this, he didn't want to see how Sakura's mood was going to change. This was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

**A/N: I'm getting to the ending chapters of this story, I hope everyone enjoyed it! Sorry that this chapter was a bit shorter than the other ones. Thanks for all the loyal reviewing, and sorry for not always updating as fast as i should. Also if anyone has myspace feel free to add me. -Fuzzie**

* * *

**belle2990 – I'm glad you liked the chapter, thanks for the review**

**sasusakufaves – Thanks for the review hope you liked this chapter to!**

**BlackXpinksakura – Thankehs mucho for the review and the compliment**

**BlondeKell – XD Yeah, Sasuke seems like he would be protective about what he has, yeah but Sakura is like the only one in the whole entire show with pink hair XD**

**seguha – Yeah i wanted to have it where it seemed like Sakura didn't even have a chance to prove herself, but yeah in my other story Sakura is all about strength i cant remember which one though.**

**Darknesses-light – Yes he should have more faith in her, but hes Sasuke. Thanks for all the positive reviews. I still need to get a message back from you on your one shot**

**-my-name-is-V- -- Hello V, XD thats cool i like you user name i wanna be known as a letter like the letter Q. -my-name-is-Q-. Any ways thanks for the review.**


	14. The Final Fight

**Summary: SasuXSaku Fic. Team 7 has finally grown up. Naruto becoming Hokage and Sasuke and Sakura having their own team of Genins. After all these years Sakura has never forgiven Sasuke for leaving the village, her hatred has caused rivalries between the two teams. And Sasuke being Sasuke is to stubborn to admit to even himself that he still wants and cares for his old pink haired team mate.**

* * *

**A/N: So I know its been like a month since Ive updated but my computer was taken away from me by my parents for a while for me not being a good person XD anyways I'm sorry that everyone has had to wait so long for the next chapter.**

* * *

**Recap:**

"It wasn't a dream, I'm pregnant." Sakura said.

"Oh wow. So does this mean I'm going to be a dad?" Sasuke asked.

"No it means your going to be a mom, of course it means that." Sakura said while helping Sasuke to his feet. Sasuke let a smile escape. One of those rare smiles that only a handful of people ever get to see. After they left, the first ones they bumped into were coincidentally Hinata and Naruto.

"Hey Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan." Naruto shouted.

"Hey Naruto, where are you guys off to." Sakura asked.

"We were supposed to go to a nice restaurant, but because Naruto wants to act like a toddler were going to the ramen stand." Hinata said while shooting Naruto as cold glare.

"Sasuke trust me I know you and Sakura love each other, but don't get her pregnant." Naruto whispered into Sasuke's ear making Sasuke gulp. If Hinata who is usually shy and quiet acted like this, he didn't want to see how Sakura's mood was going to change. This was going to be a long nine months.

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Final Fight**

Sasuke began to think of all the possible things that Sakura could do to him during these nine months. Some of the thoughts that came into his mind didn't sound to bad such as making him help around her apartment, and making him run errands for her. **_Ha Naruto is such a dope, He just doesn't know how to handle women. _**

"I'm sure it wont be all that bad loser." Sasuke said while giving Naruto a glare.

"Ha thats what you think. Wait till she refuses to give you any just because she thinks she looks to fat. When you think shes perfectly fine one second and the next shes yelling at you and making you sleep on the couch." Naruto said making Sasuke begin to worry even more. Soon both couples went their separate ways leaving Sakura and Sasuke alone once again.

"Ill be right back, I have to run over to the market and grab some bread quick." Sakura said while letting go of Sasuke's hand and running away before he could object. **_I hope she doesn't mind that I'm following her, its not like she told me I couldn't and I don't have anything better to do. _**Sasuke thought as he walked in the direction that she sped off in.

Sakura's P.O.V

I ran off towards the market. I wanted to get some food for a surprise dinner for Sasuke it was after all an exciting new part of both of our lives we were soon to be parents. As I ran towards the market I was stopped by the sound of an all to familiar and unwanted voice.

"Hey hag."

"What do you want Sai?" I asked trying to be polite as possible, but more than ever I wanted to punch that fake smile off his face.

"Have you seen dick less anywhere, were supposed to go over my last mission" Sai replied

"You shouldn't call Naruto that anymore, he is Hokage after all. You should respect him at least a little bit." I said trying to put some reason into that thick skull of his.

"Yeah whatever Hag, you never answered my question."

"Call me hag one more time and see what happens!" I yelled, he was really starting to get on my nerves. He looked at me with a small smile or smirk I can never tell with him. He opened his mouth slowly and I guess he did want to see what would happen because he slowly said the word hag while drawing out each and every sound as if to end emphasis to his hate for me. I balled my fist up and pulled it back then reaching out to punch him square in the face, but I guess he seemed to be expecting this because he grabbed my hand. What he wasn't expecting was the strength I had packed into the one little punch. Even after he grabbed my hand it didn't stop my fist from pushing his hand and the rest of his body towards the ground, taking mine with him. I fell on top of him, both of our bodies entangled together.

Sasuke's P.O.V

I followed Sakura into the market, but since she was running I lost sight of her very quickly, so I slowly walked down the old path that led into the market.

"Hey Uchiha." A voice called out to me. I stopped walking and looked over my shoulder to see Shikamaru looking at me.

"What." was all I said in reply.

"I suggest you hurry up and catch up with Sakura, seems that her and Sai are going at it again." He said while sticking his hands into his pocket and walking away. I inwardly sighed.

"Do you know where she is Nara?" I asked.

"Last time I saw her and Sai they were in front of the fruit stand. You know the one that always sells you rotten fruit." Shikamaru said not even bothering to look at me. I took off towards the fruit stand to try and stop Sakura from unleashing hell upon Sai. When I got to the fruit stand no one was there except the old man who sold the rotten fruit.

"Hey old man." I yelled.

"Can I help you."

"Yeah have you seen Sakura. You know shes a medic nin and has pink hair?" I asked

"Yeah I think I did but I cant really remember. Maybe if you buy some fruit it will help me remember." The old seller said. I sighed and reached into my back holster. He had a smile on his face, I guess he thought I would actually buy the gross fruit. I pulled out a kunai and held it against his throat while activating my sharingan.

"I have a better idea. How about I don't kill you in exchange for you telling me the wear abouts of Sakura." I said, man I love being a shinobi. His eyes went huge as he pointed deeper into the market. I removed my kunai and placed it into my holster and took off into the market. I was looking every where for traces of pink. As I was running trying to find Sakura I had accidentally bumped shoulders with someone knocking both of us off balance.

"What it." I hissed, even though it was my fault.

"Hello to you to Uchiha." I grabbed Sai by his shirt.

"Wheres Sakura." I yelled.

"You know you should really teach your girlfriend how to control her temper better." Sai said while rubbing his cheek. I smiled, looks like Sakura had hit him, he probably had it coming. I pushed Sai away and was about to continue on looking for Sakura when I heard yelling, it was Sakura's voice.

Normal P.O.V

By the sound of her voice Sasuke could tell she was in an awful bad mood, he ran to try and help the victim of Sakura's wrath. As he got closer he saw a blur of black and red. **_Shit no it cant be. _**Sasuke ran faster praying to the gods that it wasn't who he thought it was. As he approached he saw his brother holding Sakura by her throat and Kisame standing behind them. The samehada was squirming, it appeared as though Kisame had stripped Sakura of all her chakra. She laid limp in the air.

"I knew you would show up soon little brother." Itachi said. Sasuke waisted no time. He was running towards Itachi while doing hand signs to activate his chidori. Just as Sasuke was about to reach him, he disappeared with a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Sasuke yelled. "Quit being a coward and show yourself!" After no one appeared behind Sasuke, he punched the wall in frustration. Soon a puffing Naruto came running up behind him followed by Sai.

"Where is he Sasuke? I came as fast as I could. Wheres Sakura?" Naruto asked well more so yelled in Sasuke's face. Sasuke picked Naruto up by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"Even an idiot like you should be able to figure it out Itachi's gone and he took Sakura with him!" He yelled, then dropping Naruto to the ground.

"Well come on then. We have to go after them." Naruto yelled

"Sasuke, his team, Sai, and Sakura's team will go after them. You Naruto are Hokage now and that means you need to stay here in Konoha." A voice said from behind Naruto.

"But Kakashi!" Naruto yelled in protest. "I'm the Hokage how am I supposed to protect my people if I'm stuck behind my desk all day!"

"You help them by making sure the village doesn't go down in flames and to do that you need to stay in the office." Kakashi said, his face never once leaving his Make out paradise book.

"Fine. Sasuke you go tell you team and get packed. Sai you get Sakura's team. Meet in my office in one hour or as soon as possible." Naruto said. Both boys took off in different directions. Sasuke headed towards the training grounds where he was supposed to meet his team about twenty minutes ago. When he arrived he saw Yuki and Daiki lounging in the sun.

"About time you showed up." Yuki said while sitting up.

"Where's Ren?" was all Sasuke said.

"Don't know, she never showed up." Daiki replied.

"We have a mission. Go get packed and go to the Hokage's office in one hour or less." Sasuke said while disappearing. He had to find Ren, first he checked the house of her foster parents. When he knocked no one answered. He then went to Kenji's house. After knocking and waiting Kenji finally opened the door.

"Yeah Sai-sensei already told me. I'm getting ready." Kenji said before letting Sasuke ask about Ren.

"No, you haven't seen Ren have you?" Sasuke asked.

"No not since yesterday, why cant you find her?" Kenji asked.

"Don't worry about it. Head towards the Hokage's office as soon as possible." Sasuke said while disappearing. After looking through the village for half an hour and still not finding Ren, he gave up. **_Well I guess this is one mission Ren will have to sit out. _**Sasuke thought as he headed back towards his apartment to get his clothes and weapons together.

Ten minutes later Sasuke was standing in the office of the Hokage.

"Is everyone here?" Naruto asked.

"Everyone minus one." Sasuke said.

"Who's missing?"

"Ren. I couldn't find her any where." Sasuke said, Kenji shot Sasuke a look of concern, but Sasuke just ignored him.

"Ok then this will be a six man cell retrieval mission." Naruto began. "You will have one month to locate and bring back Haruno, Sakura. Send reports back to me once a week. Thats everything, good luck and bring Sakura home."

With that both teams were on there way out of the gates of Konoha.

"Where are starting to look?" Miki asked Sasuke while they were running.

"Kenji activate your byakugan, tell me if you see anything." Sasuke said. Kenji did as he was told.

"I can see high amounts of chakra coming from the east side." Kenji said.

"Ok then we will start there and continue from there." Sasuke said. They traveled in silence for a good couple of hours. After taking a small break they were off again. Soon they came to a small clearing that only contained a small wooden cabin. As they ran closer towards the cabin Miki began to scream as she started to sink in to the ground. They all looked down and realized that they all were beginning to sink into the ground like it was quick sand.

"Shit, we walked right into a genjutsu." Sai said.

"Quickly everyone shut off all your senses. Close your eyes, hold your breath and cover your ears." Sasuke yelled. Everyone did as they were told. Once they had expelled the genjutsu, they looked around and saw Miki still yelling for help and clawing at the air. Sai quickly went up behind her and hit her nerve and she fell to the ground unconscious.

"What did you do to her?" Yuri yelled

"It was the only way to get her out of the genjutsu. I closed off all her senses for her." Sai replied.

"Kenji, activate your byakugan again. Is Sakura inside that cabin?" Sasuke asked. Kenji did as he was told.

"Yes, she seems to be bound to a chair by chakra strings. WATCH OUT!" Kenji yelled while pushing Yuki and Daiki out the way. Sasuke activated his sharingan, and saw what Kenji was yelling for, there was fire heading right towards them at a fast space, he pushed Yuri and Sai out the way narrowly missing the flame.

"Kenji use your byakugan, find the attacker." Sasuke yelled. Kenji did as he was told, but when he saw who the attacker was he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"I cant find them." Kenji said

"Well look harder damn it!" Sai yelled. Kenji looked at the floor. Sasuke heard the sound of kunai coming from behind him he quickly dodged the kunai and saw Itachi standing right behind him. They were soon both in hand to hand combat.

"You have gotten better little brother." Itachi said while jumping a few feet back.

"What do you want with Sakura?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm doing you a favor actually. By killing her in front of your eyes, you will grow to hate me more and not love anymore. Then you will truly grow in strength, maybe then you will be worthy of being called an Uchiha." Itachi said

"Bastard. I'll kill you!" Sasuke yelled, starting to run towards him.

"Wait, little brother. I can't remember if you met my daughter yet." Itachi said and then a little girl about the age twelve emerged from the shadows.

A/N: I was gonna end it here. But I'm going to write a Super long chapter and it will be the last chapter.

"Ren!" Kenji yelled. Sasuke stopped running towards the two and took a step back.

"Ren whats going on?" Sasuke yelled.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke-sensei. For lying to you. I am his daughter." Ren said in a mournful tone. She then pulled out her fan. Everything was happening so fast Sasuke only had time to put his arms up in defense to her attack. Right when she was about to swing her fan to emit the fire Kenji threw himself in front of Sasuke.

"Ren stop." Kenji yelled. But she couldn't stop it was to late the fire came out full blast covering both Sasuke and Kenji in the flames.

"Kenji, no." Ren yelled as she ran up to him. While all of this was going on Sai and Yuri went around trying to enter the cabin from behind. They had almost made it until or so they thought.

"Don't think that I have forgotten about those of you left." Itachi said while activating his Mangekyo Sharingan.

"Look away Yuri." Sai said while looking towards the ground. Itachi's took this moment to throw a kunai at them, but it was deflected when Yuki threw a kunai and sent it off its path. Miki had just regained consciousness, and Itachi didn't seem to notice her yet. Miki quickly did a shadow clone jutsu and made several clones.

"What do you plan to do with all those." Itachi said with a malicious laugh. He then threw kunais at them making them explode one by one. "So you have tricked me little kunoichi, but don't worry the first time you try to attack me I will see your attack coming and I will kill you." What he didn't know was that Miki wasn't going for a surprise attack, she was going to free her Sensei. Once she got inside the cabin she looked for the blue one. When she didn't find him anywhere she went and freed Sakura from her binds.

"Are you ok Sakura-sensei?" Miki asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, Since Kisame left I've almost recovered all my chakra." Sakura said while standing up and rubbing her wrists. "How is everyone doing Itachi isn't an easy opponent."

"Not good, I'm not sure whats going on, but Sasuke and Kenji are in pretty bad shape. They were hit with a fire attack. It looks like Ren's but I don't know why she would attack us. I was unconscious, but we need your medical help out there now." Miki said.

"Ok heres the plan, we will do a surprise attack cause a lot of smoke and get Sasuke and Kenji away from Itachi ok?" Sakura said and Miki nodded in response. They got to the entrance of the cabin door.

"Are you ready Miki?" Sakura asked.

"Yes Sakura-sensei." Sakura opened the door and threw four smoke bombs at Itachi's feet. Sakura took this opportunity to grab Sasuke and Kenji, while Miki grabbed Ren. When Miki tried to reach for Ren, Ren pushed her away.

"Don't touch me!" Ren yelled, her face tear stricken. Miki jumped back and put space in between them. Once Sakura was a safe distance away she began healing the two men. She first started healing Kenji who was unconscious and seemed to be at the brink of death. After pouring a lot of her chakra into Kenji, he sat up with much difficulty.

"Wheres Ren?" Kenji asked. Sakura looked over her shoulder. She didn't expect Ren to put up a fight but it looked like Miki and Ren were about to fight, Kenji saw this to. He tried to stand to go to Ren.

"No Kenji you cant just rest for a bit I will get them." Sakura said.

"No you need to heal Sasuke-sensei." Kenji said. Sakura looked over at Sasuke who seemed to be having trouble breathing. Sakura sighed and went to Sasuke's side and began to work on him. While Sakura was preoccupied with Sasuke, Kenji stood up and walked over to the two fighting kunoichis. They were about to fight when Kenji grabbed Ren from behind by her waist.

"Ren stop, please." He whispered into her ear. She took a quick breath in a bit surprised to have him catch her. She turned around and looked at him.

"Kenji your ok. I'm so sorry. Please just get out of here." Ren yelled.

"No not unless you come with me." Kenji said

"Ren, what are you doing. Kill them." Itachi said with a sick smile on his face.

"No, I can't" Ren yelled for the first time defying her father. Itachi disappeared and reappeared with a kunai at the back of Kenji's neck.

"Remember Ren. I'm doing this so you can become stronger, don't let pointless emotions hold you back." Itachi said.

"No!" Ren yelled. Trying desperately to push her father away from her lover. Itachi was just about the stab Kenji, when he felt a force pulling his hand back.

"Never take your eyes off your opponents. I am your opponent Uchiha, Itachi." Sai said in cool voice. There was a snake that Sai had drawn holding Itachi's hand back from hurting Kenji. More snakes began to wrap around his body, slowly squeezing him.

"You think some crudely drawn snakes can kill me?" Itachi yelled while laughing. Soon a kunai was threw at Itachi's throat. He saw it coming, but he couldn't dodge it. The kunai pierced his throat, soon several more kunai came flying hitting him at different parts of his body.

"You were wrong big brother. You said the only way I could kill you was if I got strong enough and hated you enough. I killed you, but with the help of my comrades, something you will never understand." Sasuke said as Itachi's body fell lifelessly to the ground.

Sasuke then fell to his knees from exhaustion. He still hadn't fully recovered from Ren's surprise attack. Sakura ran to his side.

"You never listen do you." Sakura said while cupping his hand and kissing him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry, but I just had to help in the death of my big brother. Its a guy thing you wouldn't understand."

"Are you ok though, hurting anywhere?" Sakura asked

"Yeah I'm fine, just sore." Sasuke said with a small smile. Sakura then took this moment to smack him across the head.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED YOU IDIOT! AND ILL BE DAMNED BEFORE I LET YOU LEAVE ME TO RAISE THIS CHILD BY MYSELF!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke didn't understand. One second she was kissing him the next she was hitting him. He decided that kind words was the best solutions.

"I would be no better than Naruto if I did that, and you know I would never just abandon you like that." Sasuke said.

Soon after Sakura had healed everyone, they were heading back to Konoha.

"It will sure be a surprise to dick less that we finished the mission in about a day. He even gave us a whole month to track them down." Sai said making Sasuke smirk.

"Yeah well that dope doesn't realize how great of a shinobi I am." Sasuke said

"You couldn't have killed Itachi with out me you know so I guess that mean I'm your equal if not better." Sai said with a smirk equal to Sasuke's.

"Yeah well you wouldn't have been able to kill him. I had to come and help your sorry ass before he broke free and killed you!" Sasuke said.

"Would you two just shut up!" Sakura yelled.

As they approached the gate they saw Naruto waiting for them, how did he know that they would be back.

"The gate watchers, heard you three arguing especially Sakura's loud voice, so they came and got me." Naruto said with a smile. Sakura punched him in the face.

"Naruto your such a loser, and my voice isn't loud." Sakura said with a small smile.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah I was gonna end it there but I decided to go more into Sakura's pregnancy, so one more chapter! Hope everyone enjoyed this one. Sorry if your a big Itachi fan and I killed him. Yeah I'm a big Itachi fan and I hated to do it. But it had to be done for the sake of the story Anyways, if you to go ahead and review but I understand if you don't. After all I didn't update for more than one month.**

**-Fuzzie **


End file.
